


Fodor's Field Guides

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen, Just for Laughs, RPG table top, city guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field guides for various cities as written by Shadowrunners (with commentary by other Shadowrunners) for Shadowrunners. More chapters will be added as the muse strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tir Tairngire

**Author's Note:**

> These are field guides that my husband, Andy, wrote for his various Shadowrun campeigns before any sourcebooks on these cities were either published or found by him. I'll add more as he writes them, but don't hold your breath there. The muse is rather picky about when it wishes to speak.
> 
> Neither of us own these characters or situations.

Hoi, chummers! This is Fodor, and Fastjack's asked me to do a quick article on those wacky elves. Being as I owe him a few favors, I'm uploading this to Jackpoint. Not gonna touch it once it's out there, so don't expect me to get any more specific. I'll leave that to comments from the regular posters.

>>>>>(You're all heart. --PhantomLurker)

Now, some of you might've read the previous upload, the original Shadowland one back in the 50's. That one was some hot info, so hot that the Tir sent some of their Ghosts down to wipe the Shadowland server farm! Thanks to Captain Chaos and his merry crew, that didn't happen.

>>>>>(May he rest in peace. Damn Deus forever for what it did... --GUIGal)

 

There was a lot of weird stuff in that original download, and enough must've been true for the Tir's intelligence-types to want it shut up. Unfortunately, the weirder stuff was pretty puzzling. I won't touch on most of it here, the old download's still available in datastores if you know where to look-- And if you don't know where to look, then you don't need to see it. It was a pretty good read, though. Dunkelzahn himself posted a few comments in that one!

>>>>>(It was a typical smokescreen. Damn wyrms, throwing up dirt to blind us to their true actions. And there's never been any actual proof that the poster called "The Big D" was Dunkelzahn, it was probably some traitor on his payroll, or a dragon groupie. --Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(No, it was him. He had a hole in his firewall that I enjoyed very much. Didn't end up closing it until he started that whole Presidential Campaign thing. --The Smiling Bandit)~Strikes_again!_.Ha.Ha.Ha

In any case, I don't feel like digging up old secrets. The Tir doesn't have the black ops resources it used to due to internal matters lately, but there's still risk involved if you get in too deep. Just ask Spes.

>>>>>(Don't ask Spes. I'm still running, and will be for the rest of my life. --Spes)

So, what I'm going to tell you is how to pull Runs in elfland, also known as Tir Tairngire. This is stuff that any experienced native runner knows, but for those of you who come from points north,

>>>>>(CoughSeattleCough! --CaptainCrunch)

Or elsewhere, this could save your life.

So, let's get on with it.

CULTURE SHOCK

Okay. It's full of elves, you knew this. For starters, most of 'em are tall, pointy-eared, good-looking, and can see great in dim lighting conditions. That's the basic stuff...

But it goes a bit beyond that. There's a whole culture here, a sense of shared unity that makes outsiders, even other elves, stick out like a sore thumb. At least, it used to. Now, with the troubles going on, that's not always the case.

The closest thing that I can think of to compare this to, is a fascist version of Quebec. The elves of the Tir speak their own language, sneer behind their smiles at foreigners, and act super-polite as a matter of course. There's a ton of little courtesies, and levels of courtesy beyond that. Even something as simple as what color of clothing you're wearing sends a message.

At least, it used to. Now, with the megacorps starting to move into the Tir and the associated immigration this is causing, combined with the economic slump... Well, colors of clothing only really matter when you can afford more than one or two outfits. And the guy across the table from you might not be an elf, or observing every courtesy, but he IS the vice-president of a B-rank corp, and if you snub him you'll regret it.

Anymore, you'll only hit etiquette problems when you're dealing with the nobility, or out in the sticks. Everywhere else, the pixies are having to learn how to play well with others.

>>>>>(HEY! --Pixie)

>>>>>(Relax, he meant nothing personal. --Briefcase Chan)

If you DO have to deal with the nobility, check the shadows. Get yourself a Knowsoft of Tir Etiquette, and hope for the best. Don't worry too much about how recent the knowsoft is, the elves are slow to change. And better to be thought of as slightly unfashionable, rather than as a rude foreigner.

 

LANGUAGE

Oh yeah, you might want to speak it. Elvish, aka Sperethiel, is the national language. Many of the elves there are from some part of America That Was, though, so if you speak English you can probably get by. Most Tir residents give visiting elves the benefit of the doubt, since not everyone comes from as "Wonderful" a place as the Tir.

BUT WAIT, I'M NOT AN ELF!

Hoo, boy. Why are you in the Tir, then? Right, you're either hiding or someone's paying you to be here. Those are the two best reasons to be in the Tir.

>>>>>(But not the only ones... --Pride)

Well, in that case your situation is different. First, are you in Portland? If so, then you're not too bad off. You'll still find elves turning up their nose at you from time to time, but most of them deal with non-elves on a regular basis. Last count, about 40% of Portland was non-elvish, and that was rising. You'll still get stares though. Learn to deal. And for god's sake, if you're an elf-poser, DON'T let anyone know! Once that gets out, you're done. No one will take you seriously EVER again. Both in the shadows, and in public. Leave the ears at home, fangirl.

>>>>>(But how can anyone deny their true soul? Though this mortal flesh be temporary, what about immortality and truth through past lives? Am I to deny my real nature, just because of petty bigotry? --Elrond)

>>>>>(Daaaaaamn. --BugHunter)

>>>>>(At least he's not a furry. Still, that's pretty sad. --Cricket)

>>>>>(Ignorant breeders. Some of us still remember the Elven holocaust! --Elrond)

>>>>>(Heh, you want an elven holocaust, you come see me. You, me, and whatever weapon you want to bring, Tolkien-boy. --Splatterhouse)

>>>>>(Didn't think so. --Splatterhouse)

If you're NOT in Portland, than you're going to stick out. You WILL be remembered, and sneered at. Expect to face blatant and subtle bigotry, even when the elves in question mean no harm by it. Sadly, the best thing to do is usually grin and bear it. The peace force ALWAYS sides with the elves.

 

BOYS IN BLUE

And girls, for that matter. Unlike most of the rest of the world, the Tir's police force is government-funded and operated. Which means that they're always under-budget and lacking the personnel they need to really keep a handle on things.

>>>>>(Hooray! --Ann Arky)

Don't think this makes them easier to deal with, though. They have a bunch of advantages that Lone Star and Knight Errant don't.

>>>>>(Boo! --Ann Arky)

The Police in the Tir are called the Peace Force. Their uniforms are blue and white, as are their cars. Their lights are red, just red. Keep that in mind if you import a police car and try to be clever. They typically carry light weapons,

>>>>>(Hooray! --Ann Arky)

but have access to magic, heavy weapons, adept support, and even the military if they hit strong enough resistance.

>>>>>(Boo! --Ann Arky)

Killing them is a BAD idea.

>>>>>(REALLY BOO! --Ann Arky)

>>>>>(Thanks. Until today, I've always wondered about the limit of metahuman stupidity. But now after reading your posts, I know for sure. --Darkstar.)

>>>>>(STFU, NOOB! I CRAP BIGGER THINGS THAN YOU[1.4 mp deleted by moderator] --Ann Arky)

>>>>>(Banned, one year. Sarcasm is okay, page-long rants on how you're going to defenestrate a board member is bad. --Fastjack)

Even putting one in the hospital draws the wrath of all of them. And unlike privately-funded police, they don't stop coming after you once it becomes cost-inefficient. 

Their main strengths are as follows;

1\. NO EXTRATERRITORIALITY: In most of the world, corps have extraterritoriality. That is, corporation law applies on corp turf. Each corporation's holdings are treated as different countries. This stops regular police like Lone Star from pursuing or arresting criminals on corp turf.

>>>>>(Not that this always stops them. If there's no corp types watching, then sometimes the cops can do their job. --Darkstar)

What this means, is that they can go anywhere. Furthermore, since only the nobles in the Tir own land, the cops can search most private buildings as well, without a warrant. They do have to show ID, but asking to see it is sometimes a good way to "resist arrest".

 

2\. NO RIGHTS: Residents of the Tir don't have rights, they have privileges. And the peace force can lift certain privileges at will, like the privilege of not being arrested and jailed. The cops used to be big on "disappearing" people who liked to point out the fascism inherent in the system, but recent reforms have made that much less popular.

>>>>>(Go, Hestaby! --Brightmorn)

>>>>>(Heh. You really think she pushed that through out of the goodness of her heart? --Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(It wasn't just her. Even Surehand and a few of his supporters spoke out in favor of it. Zincan ended up being the final vote on that, too, even though he caught some flack down the road. --DeepThroat)

>>>>>(That was good, to FINALLY see an orc get to make a difference in politics. --Hellscream)

>>>>>(Yeah. It was a pretty good dog-and-pony show. --Keynesian Kid)

>>>>>(What? You mean that was staged? --Hellscream)

>>>>>(Oooh, a young'un! Welcome to the shadows, kid. Try not to die on your first run. --Envy)

What this also means, is that you are in trouble if you get into a Tir prison. They'll torture you or use drugs, if they think you know something useful. Best you can hope for is they'll keep you for a few years, rather than life. If you go into prison, you better know a noble to bribe, or have some good friends to spring you loose, or both.

3\. INFORMATION NETWORK: This applies mainly to runners coming from Seattle, as most of you other types already know about larger nations. The cops in the Tir share information among each other. What happens in Portland gets reported in Salem, and vice-versa. This means that they're quicker to figure things out on average, than the private cops.

>>>>>(They're pretty sharp, too. Knew a detective in the Peace Force, and she used to talk about ongoing cases, after one or two meads. They keep cases open for years, and are pretty patient. If you get up there on the wanted list, then expect them to catch up with you if you stay in the Tir. --Scaramouche)

This also means that they don't post as many internal bounties, due to the efficiency of the cops. They still employ a number of bounty hunters, however, for cases when they're overworked or the target has fled the Tir.

>>>>>(The Peace Force's jurisdiction ends at the Tir borders. Past that, it's up to EI-3. --GhostintheHell)

>>>>>(EI-3? --Captain Crunch)

>>>>>(Essential Investigations, Department 3. And just so you know, they're reading this now. No, I have no way of tracking them, but based on their past performance this was probably up here less than two minutes before they found it. Hell, I probably shaved half-a-minute of their time by mentioning their full name... That kind of thing draws their attention. They are SCARY good. --Exorcist)

4\. DNA TESTING: Still legal in the Tir, even though it's been ruled out everywhere else. Part of the reason it's good is because of the low pollutant content throughout the Tir... More chance of getting an uncorrupted sample. Also, if you're not an elf, and they find non-elven DNA at the scene of a crime, then their pool of suspects narrows considerably. Remember, 80% of the Tir is elvish.

Even so, this doesn't get hauled out too often. DNA testing can be faked, and anymore you need a large amount to prove anything. My advice is to carry a few household cleaners, and make sure to contaminate any large pools of blood that your friends leave around. And pick up any hands or feet that get blown off, before you leave the scene.

At any rate, those four things are some of the downsides of running afoul of the Peace Force. There are a few advantages, however.

1\. OVERWORKED...: Due to budget cutbacks, the Peace Force has had to lay off a good portion of its staff. Between that and duties such as manning the checkpoints in and out of Portland, and patrolling the highways, they're never around when they're most needed. Response time on a call is typically 5+ minutes. This is a little less in known hotspots, so don't rely on it. If the Rinelle's blowing up Portland again or they have enough advance warning, expect the response time to drop to a minute or less.

>>>>>(Daaaamn. I can do a lot in 5 minutes. --Wreckingball)

2\. ...AND UNDERPAID: Just like anywhere else, being a cop is not a glorious job. It's not a prosperous one, either. All of the cops are gentry,

>>>>>(Which is a nicer term for commoner, aka non-nobility --Gil-Galaad)

and with taxes as high as they are, they're always looking for a little supplemental income. Corruption is not hard to find. Mind you, you have to be subtle about it, and usually they have to like you, but you CAN bribe the average officer on the street. Other favors are sometimes accepted, as well.

>>>>>(The stories I could tell... --Lust)

>>>>>(Oh, give it a rest. --Sloth)

This extends to the levels beyond beat cop, too. If you make a friend on the detective level or higher, sometimes you can arrange for evidence to be lost.

>>>>>(Or planted, for that matter. --Cricket)

3\. JUST NORMAL FOLKS: Also, the police have one big disadvantage. Most of them have no cyberware and darn few of them have magic. 

>>>>>(They save the magicians for backup, sometimes have astral overwatch, but that's about it for the average encounter. --Gil-Galaad)

Hell, with the Tir's strict drug policies, even low-level stuff like jazz is out of the question. Usually. So if you're a Street Samurai, they're easy to drop one-on-one. Remember, this can be good in the short-term, but bad in the long-term. Again, killing them is a BAD idea.

>>>>>(Stick to knocking them out. Gel rounds, the runner's friend. --Darkstar)

As always, this is a mixed advantage. They KNOW they're outclassed against anyone with obvious wired reflexes or big magic, so if you have that kind of stuff and flaunt it, expect them to call in backup. Heavy backup. Maybe even military backup, if there's a group of you.

And that's about it on the topic of cops. Use common sense, stay out of jail, and you should do fine.

 

DAY-TO-DAY LIFE IN THE TIR

First off, expect to get a fake SIN. You NEED one of these for just about everything in elfland. Even buying food. Get caught without one, and you can expect to be deported,

>>>>>(Not always a bad thing. --Crow)

or disappeared.

>>>>>(Always a bad thing. --Crow)

SINs come in two varieties, Visitor's visas and Tir Resident. It's a case of apples and oranges as to which one's better... Mainly it comes down to observance and consequences. Visitors are more likely to be scrutinized than residents, expect more scanners to be checking your comm if you use one. Residents, not so much. As far as consequences go, Visitors are more likely to be deported than jailed. Residents are only rarely deported.

>>>>>(It's called Exile. --Dancer)

Note that having an electronic SIN isn't enough. If you want to engage in major legal transactions,

>>>>>(Such as making up a will, or legally buying something over 20K, or signing a corporate contract, or trying to rent a commercial property. --The Chromed Accountant)

you need an actual paper document, which contains a copy of your SIN in the watermark. These suckers take time to forge, so make sure to get one well in advance if you have aspirations this way.

And that's all I have to say about SINs. As always, talk to a local fixer if you need one. Even if they can't provide one, they can probably point you toward a good hacker.

As far as living goes, food is a little expensive. The Tir and Aztechnology don't see eye-to-eye, so Aztlan exports no food to them. This has forced them to produce most of their own staples. There are a few imported things, but by and large, most of the brands on the shelf are locally made. A lot of it's at least 40% organic too, so be ready for unfamiliar tastes if you've been raised on soy.

Oh, and all the packages are in Sperethiel, so if you can't read it make sure you know what you're getting. And no, the picture isn't always accurate.

Liquor is kind of limited. Oregon's got a few vineyards, but not enough to keep up with the demand.

>>>>>(We do not drink... Beer. --Gil-Galaad)

>>>>>(Brother! A fellow elven prince, born anew! Truly, the great prophet Tolkien was right. --Elrond)

>>>>>(You shut up and keep the frakk away from me, you pathetic wanna-be. --Gil-Galaad)

One thing that the Tir DOES produce in quantity, is mead. For those of you who don't know, it's basically wine made from honey.

>>>>>(Ooooooh... --Pixie)

It's good stuff, but watch it. It sneaks up on you, I've seen orcs laid low by a mere two bottles.

>>>>>(Sounds like a challenge... --Wreckingball)

It's also impossible to find anywhere outside the Tir. The reason for this escapes me, since it'd make a great export.

>>>>>(It would. And the fact that it's not, is a sign that there's something here beyond the economics. I smell shadow-business, for anyone who wants to look into this. --Keynesian Kid)

Oh, and the legal drinking age is 30.

>>>>>(WHAT? --Hellscream)

It's part of that whole elvish long-lifespan deal, or so they claim. At any rate, this is not observed much in Portland, but be careful in other places. Of course, in most other places they won't even serve non-elves, or give you so much polite malice that you don't want to drink there anyway. Or call the cops on you.

 

ACCOMODATIONS: Ray of sunshine here... The Tir has a fairly low population, at least compared to the mega-sprawls. As such, there's plenty of room to spread out. For those of you from Japan or Seattle, space is fairly cheap, all things considered. The downside, and it's pretty big, is that the nobility owns most of the best places already. So you've got pretty good accomodations on the lower end, but limited choice the higher you get.

Rental is fairly cheap, which is good as other things like utilities and food are not. In the end, it usually balances out. 

Word of warning... A lot of the buildings in Portland, Salem, and the other big cities are fairly old. The elves prefer to find ways to preserve old buildings, rather than tear down old ones and build anew. This means that security is a concern... Hell, some of the old houses are still wood!

>>>>>(I like wood. Makes smash-n'-grabs easy. I can go through it like a, well... --Wreckingball)

Oh, be aware that the Tir has few hotels, on the whole. And almost none outside the cities. If you decide to go camping, stay well to established rest-stops. The wild-life is pretty scary. As in, a high-percentage of it is awakened, scary.

(Like Unicorns? That'd be nice. --GUIGal)

(Yeah, I've never had Unicorn-burgers before. --Hellscream)

(Sorry mate, more like Piasma. Those things are common up in the mountains, there. Stroppy critters, too. --Crochunter)

(Piasma? --Wreckingball)

(Like a grizzly bear, only bigger. Oh, and with magic powers and magic resistant. --Crow)

(Fraaaaaak. Hm, I wonder how one of those would do against a queen. --Bughunter)

(I'd rather not find out, dear. ;) --Lust)

 

TRAVEL IN THE TIR

Travel in the Tir can be pretty tricky. There are a lot of mountains and hills, and a lot of parts are fairly unsettled. Make sure that you've got plenty of gas, especially if you're carrying any cargo that a ranger patrol might find "Questionable."

Travel by air's usually a better way to go... The main airport's in Portland, but there are plenty of private fields scattered around. Sometimes you can rent a private craft, if the proprietors trust you. But in that case, make sure that you've got either one hell of a stealth capability, or damn-near-real authorization codes. The Tir gets touchy about their airspace.

>>>>>(They don't monitor it as much as they used to, though. Their sensor net is almost a decade behind the curve. Also, they don't have the air force they used to. Just stay away from Crater Lake and you'll probably be fine.)

>>>>>(Crater Lake? --Cricket)

>>>>>(Read before you post, dammit. It's further down. --Wrath)

Anyway, make sure that you've got plenty of gas if you're driving. It's pretty wild in parts. Look out for closed roads, too... With the population reduced, a lot of it's been left to go back to nature.

Route 5's the main artery of the Tir. Route 85 is sometimes useful, but only if you're in the east. Not much over that way.

>>>>>(You'd be surprised. --Crow)

To the north, you've got Astoria, and Portland. Just south of Portland is Salem, that's the capital. South of there is Eugene. Beyond that is a few small towns, and the Tir-California neutral buffer zone.

>>>>>(Hestaby's stomping grounds. Stay clear if you're smart, word is she likes hunting on her turf. --Dragonslayer)

As far as borders go, the North is the heaviest. The Salish-Sidhe haven't forgotten that the Tir seceded way back when, and old grudges die hard. The East is a little softer, but has heavy astral patrols, typically spirits and projecting magicians. Also, the wildlife tends to eat the unwary over there.

The South is the softest... Hestaby claims a huge chunk of land around Mt. Shasta, and lets itinerants come and go as they please from California. She doesn't seem to do much to stop people from going north, either.

>>>>>(Of course not. She has to make sure she's got a steady flow of game. --Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(Oh, give it a rest. You hate dragons, we get it, already! --GUIGal)

This doesn't mean that it's defenseless. The TDF patrols the border of the buffer zone, and all the main roads. It's possible to dodge them, but if you want to jaunt down south and don't have authorization for it, it's better to hit the wilderness for the actual crossing. 

>>>>>(No lie. And they watch the roads for about ten miles north, so make sure to leave them at 20 or so. Minimum. --Crow)

The coast... Is actually pretty lightly guarded. They used to have a pretty good navy, but a lot of boats have been decommissioned. It's probably the best approach for entering the Tir. The thing to watch out for is shore patrols, which are a lot more common than ships. Still, the shore patrol is rumored to be worse than the Peace Force at taking bribes, and looking the other way from smugglers. Expect to pay for the privilige, but usually you can buy a few minutes of ignorance if you get found.

If you're heading through the central south of the Tir (Well east of route 5,) then watch out. There's a place called Crater Lake that went nuts in the 50's. I don't know what all happened down there, but the military has had the place locked down ever since. We're talking air coverage, ground patrols, even a few nasty laser-devices used to blind curious satellites. They do NOT want anyone down there, and they will NOT take "I was just going camping" as a valid excuse.

If you ever find out what's down there... Don't tell me and don't post it. If they go through that much trouble to hide it, then you're probably risking your own life, and the life of others if you blab it on a around.

>>>>>(Finally, someone with sense. Maybe there's hope for the world after all... --The Laughing Man)

>>>>>(There's always hope. We're still here, aren't we? --The Orange Queen)

>>>>>(Not for lack of trying, wyrm. Wondered when you would show up here... --Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(I believe that the phrase I'm looking for is, "LOL". --The Orange Queen)

Again, the lack of hotels in most non-major cities tends to slow down travelers. Expect to sleep in your vehicles, if you're not elves. There are bed and breakfast setups, geared toward Tir residents on holiday, but the owners have the privilege of refusing rooms to whomever they wish to exclude. Which is all right, as most of their beds are built for elves anyway.

>>>>>(Good for humans and dwarves, too. But a little light for any heavy use. --Lust)

 

THE TIR UNDERWORLD

I'd love to write more about this, but the situation's kind of in flux. And some folks probably don't want me to go into too much detail, which is fine. It's the summer of '69 as I type these words, and who knows where it will end up. Here are the players that I know.

THE ANCIENTS: Yep, the famous elf go-gang that gets all the press in Seattle has a Tir chapter. In fact, they started out here. The Seattle chapter came after, but everyone tends to forget that.

It's hard to tell how many people they have. Mainly that's because they're some of the more frequent border crossers... They maintain a few squeaky-clean members with real SINs to relay communications back and forth from Salish to Seattle to the Tir, and occasionally do higher-ups in the Tir government a few favors, so they look the other way. It's an open secret that the Peace Force tolerates the Ancients as long as they don't make too much noise, and avoid picking fights with other elves.

>>>>>(EI3 keeps a mix of operatives in the Ancients, it's a standard first field assignment for new agents. They rotate them so that they don't get too attached, but a few end up defecting into the underworld. Most of these people end up either exiled or in Seattle, or both. Stay away from them, they're usually haunted. --GhostintheHell)

>>>>>(Haunted? --Hellscream)

>>>>>(Our friend means that the fallen agents from EI3 usually end up with Ghosts after them. Ghosts are the name for a class of the Tir's agents who specialize in infiltration, assassination, and covert ops. Usually cybered to the gills, and trained to an insane regimen. Some of them are almost as good as me. --Pride)

The Ancients also act as coyotes and amateur smugglers. They're one of the biggest proponents of the coastal BTL trade from Cal-free to Seattle, and points in between. Again, the Peace Force tends to look the other way as long as they don't sell to elves. Except for Portland, where the Ancients feel strong enough to sell to whoever they please. 

>>>>>(Amateurs. Don't ever use them to cross the border, unless you want ever cop and soldier in the place to know you're coming. If they don't like you, then they have no problems with taking your money, turning you over for a rich bounty if you're worth something, and selling your hardware to a Portland fixer. --Crow)

>>>>>(Ama'es te rotheal, destra'ga norrame! --Gil-Galaad)

>>>>>(Nope, I ain't a lying sack of troll dung. I've seen it done, and many times. Lost a good friend that way, when he got stupid and desperate. On the upside, you twerps drive many people to the sensible act of hiring experienced smugglers. Thanks for the business, rookie. --Crow)

There are other gangs, but most of them tend to be locals to a particular area, or have highly volatile rosters. There are the Witches of Salem, an all-female gang. Portland's got its share, from the all-orc-and-troll Red Rage to the mixed bunch called the Unbound. All of them are fairly small, and most of them lay low when the Ancients are rolling through. The Peace Force doesn't like them so much, and you see them getting busted on the trid, whenever the cops need to give their approval ratings a boost.

 

THE DARK CIRCLES: Heh. This used to be a name for a loosely-affiliated bunch of occult groups that tried to play in the underworld. That worked pretty well for a while, they drove the mafia out, and that took some doing. Then in 2059, the borders of the Tir unsealed, and the Council started courting mega-corps... And by proxy, the rest of the world. The smart members of the circles joined with other groups or called it quits, since the dumb ones died messily. Rumor is that a lot of 'em ended up in the Syndicate. I'll get to that bunch next. For now, it's enough to know that the Dark Circles are no longer around.

 

THE SYNDICATE: No one's quite sure just what's going on here, but one thing's for certain. Smuggling, extortion, protection, assassination, the Syndicate has its fingers in a large number of pies. You hear people whispering about it in back-rooms, and over secure lines. A lot of people think it's a myth. Me, I remember an old movie, with one of my favorite lines; "The Greatest Trick the devil ever pulled, was making people think he didn't exist." 

These guys are so scary, because they work subtle. SCARY subtle. And they've got some form of mind control that doesn't leave any magical traces.

For instance, the Peace Force has occasionally caught people running packages, or doing wetwork that seems to be for the benefit of syndicate. In all cases, these people denied all knowledge of their employers/organization. And in all cases, these people died or disappeared within a few days of being arrested, one way or another. A lot of these people are folks you wouldn't expect to be doing the things they do... But yet, you find middle-aged housewives carrying grenades in their purse and delivering them to agents of foreign powers, you find college students running over city officials with the SUVs that daddy bought them, and you find government officials blackmailing their bosses, with photos gained from unknown sources. No one's even sure that it's named "The Syndicate"! That's just a name that's been bandied about on the boards...

There is one common thread in all cases, and it's a rumor. A hacker friend of mine got into a detective's case file, and found that the last four suspected members of the Syndicate all had on them a black commlink, emblazoned with a red X. 

Yet when a runner team hit the evidence locker a day later, they found nothing there, and slightly edited files that denied anything. Gone. Either it was a honeypot for the hacker, or the Syndicate's reach is deep indeed.

>>>>>(HEY! I've seen one of those! Some elf kid had one on his belt in Seattle a while back. --Mane man)

>>>>>(Might be worth some serious cred. I know a few people who are REAL interested in the Syndicate. That kid still around? --Greed)

>>>>>(Don't know. I came up against him in a casino extraction operation, and we threw down. Got him good, but the sucker stunbolted me through a wall. My backup team told me they dropped him with gel rounds... Not sure if he died, they aborted the op after I fell. –Mane Man)

>>>>>(Sounds like we got a nice little money-making opp. Keep an eye out for red-X comms, folks! --Cricket)

 

RINELLE KE'TESRAE: Hoo boy. There's a considerable amount of argument between whether or not these folks are terrorists, rebels, or criminals... Or all of the above. My take on it is that I don't care about Tir politics, but you're likely to run into them in the shadows. So you probably need to know about them.

>>>>>(Their money's as good as any. Not that I'd know personally... Yet. --Greed)

They surfaced in '57, after Dunkelzahn was assassinated and the Tir closed its borders for what would turn into a couple of years of isolation. Their name's Sperethiel, a weird form of it. Best agreement I could find on its translation is "Brotherhood of the Spire." Something about that name's got the High Princes worried... They overreacted, and tried to cover it up. Did so bad a job of it, that everyone could tell there was some secret there.

The Rinelle want a lot of things... The abolishment of noble privileges, equal voice for all in the government, open trade with the rest of the world, a republic rather than a feudal political system, and a few more things that seem kind of silly. A moratorium on cyberware research? Dedicated cleansing of astral space? War declared on Aztlan? Whatever. To this end, they're blowing up parts of Portland, usually the remains of the wall around it. It's symbolic, really. Occasionally they try to assassinate people they dub criminals to elvenkind, or sabotage military equipment, but that's about it so far.

In return, they get disappeared as fast as they're found, and the police err on the side of the nightstick. Even an anonymous tip from an informer is enough to land an entirely innocent person in jail for a week, or more. 

The Tir government's been fighting them for over a decade, and hasn't made much progress. But, neither has the Rinelle, from what I can see. Unless something tips the balance, I imagine this'll go on for a while.

Like the Syndicate, no one's really sure who's in charge. 

>>>>>(My guess is that it's a typical resistance cell structure, but the leaders are good at covering their tracks. I'm staying out of this conflict, not that the Tir uses mercenaries much anyway. --Matador)

>>>>>(Not tempted to work for the Rinelle? Seems like their goals are pretty laudable. --Cricket)

>>>>>(They couldn't afford me. Looking at their setup, I imagine they've got a huge problem with funding. If they're not running on a shoestring after ten years of fighting, then I'll be surprised. --Matador)

>>>>>(Of course, if our good bullfighter WAS going to work for them, then he'd hardly mention it here. Almost goes without saying. --GUIGal)

>>>>>(I'm not so sure they're broke, either. For this movement to last almost a decade, they've got to have backing from another faction. If I gambled, my money would be on a megacorp or two. --The Chromed Accountant)

OTHER ORGANIZED CRIME GROUPS: There are no other major underworld groups in the Tir right now, though that could change at any time. The Triads and Yakuza have been eyeing each other, waiting for their counterparts to move resources into Elfland, so they're currently stalemated. The Ancients, unlike other traditional street gangs, don't play well with others. So there's another barrier right there. The Vory has met some success, but it's pretty limited. Russians employ relatively few elves, on the whole.

>>>>>(The frakkin' Vory run a brisk slave trade in elves, so not too many of this metatype make it big in the russian mob. You can guess how well this goes over in the Tir. --Viceversa)

>>>>>(Not all of the Vory groups do this. It's mainly those Ukrainian Pig-Frakkers, and the Ceausceu bastards. --DasVidanya)

>>>>>(Yeah, but they don't do anything to stop it, either. So, best to err on the side of heavy-calibre slugs. --Darkstar)

The mafia's long gone, and the various NAN syndicates tend to hate the Tir. So, no real movement there. Still, like I said, this could change. The police have been stretched more-and-more, lately...

 

VIRTUAL TIR TAIRNGIRE

I don't know much about hacking, but I'll pass on what I can figure out from common sense.

The second big crash hit when the Tir was just starting to recover from their initial recession. It ushered in a new recession, that hasn't let up yet. It fried servers, toasted satellites, and screwed banks up across the continent.

Having no megacorps to backup their comm network, the Tir had to foot the entire repair bill themselves. Add in new costs for wireless conversion, and you've got a whole lotta budgets in the red...

Money's gotta come from somewhere, and I think they're still trying to scrape it together. The Tir used to be a haven of ultra-red security, black ice glaciers and brain-dead zones, but now? Now I think they're lucky if they have ICE at all.

Doesn't mean it's open field, but you probably won't be walking through the minefield you would've 7 years ago.

>>>>>(He's right... To a point. Most of the commercial systems are easy to waltz into, and some of the more public stuff like the DMV and Gentry medical records, are easy to get around. The military and government... That's another story. They keep most of that stuff hardwired, and the ICE on there might be old, but it's still as nasty as it used to be. And as usual, trying to hack the phone company is a last resort. --GUIGal)

>>>>>(Also, watch out if you end up trying to get into private systems. Depending on who it is, they might have their own security that's better than the public stuff. --ButchersBill)

 

MYSTICAL TIR TAIRNGIRE

This is one of the Tir's strengths. Don't know what it is, but a high percentage of elves have a knack for magic.

>>>>>(It's because we're cute. Magic wwwuvs us! ^_^ --Pixie)

>>>>>(Please don't ever do that again. --Gil-Galaad)

It could be because Tir society encourages magic more than just about any other out there. Could also be because the Tir's reasonably pollutant free... From what my buddy Arcane tells me, that stuff tends to screw up astral space. And that somehow is bad for magic development.

>>>>>Sucking down poison on a daily basis is bad for LIFE. And magic needs life to work. --The Outsider)

Also, all the clean land around there tends to be like fertilizer for something called Telesma. This stuff is a smuggler's dream, and sells great in more industrialized places like oh, the CAS and UCAS. 

>>>>>(Telesma is specially harvested, untainted ingredients that mages use to make foci, perform rituals, and bind spirits. It's stuff like pieces of para-animals, certain herbs, specially processed metals... In all cases, the materials need to be unpolluted, unsullied by modern and mundane taint. --Elrond)

>>>>>(It's a bit more than that, in case anyone's getting a yen to go hunting. Telesma also has to be harvested carefully, depending on what it is. So don't go killing unicorns for their horns, bad idea! You need a special knife to carve them off, and you need a few other things or else it's a bad harvest, and the stuff is near-useless. So basically, don't go gathering the stuff unless you either know what you're doing, or your client was VERY specific. --Cricket)

>>>>>(Crikey, I don't see why anyone WOULD go after a unicorn. Beut creatures, and pretty strong, too. Get to close to one and it'll skewer you in a heartbeat, those horns can pierce armored vests like it was paper! Deadly... --Crochunter)

The big payoff comes when you look at prices for new spells. Across the Tir, prices are roughly 75% that of the market elsewhere. It's a GREAT place to pick up a few new tricks. But Arcane tells me that the government tracks the formulae of a lot of the more combat-applicable spells. Some of them even require that the mage donate a lock of hair, or other marker to the peace force, just in case they end up using it for illegal purposes.

>>>>>(This is bad. They find traces of your spell formula someplace in a bad way, as a last resort they can fire up the ritual magic and fry you from half a world away. Or curse you until you turn yourself in, basically make you their slitch. So keep your hair out of their hands! --Cricket)

>>>>>(This is a good idea anywhere you go. England has the same policy, but harsher. If you're a mage at all there, you have to register and leave a sample with the right bureau. --Sepstalker)

Obvious solution? Acquire the stuff illegally. Just make sure your source can be trusted.

Oh, and there's some deal with spirits. Like most other first-world nations they have bounties on blood mages, toxic shamans, and insect-spirit shamans, but they also restrict what type of spirits can be summoned. Basically, you have to get a permit and notify the Peace Force if you're summoning anything too big. I'm not sure what the cutoff point is, but Arcane says that if you're trying to call a Great form, they WILL notice, and they WILL come after you for it.

>>>>>(Blood mage? --Hellscream)

>>>>>(The practice of fueling your magic with the sacrifice of living creatures or people. Contemptible, yet effective. Its practitioners deserve no mercy. --Hecate)

>>>>>(That's pretty ironic, coming from you. I seem to recall some mercy heading your direction, after your thorny little problem was over and done with. --The Laughing Man)

>>>>>(Watch it. --Wordsmith)

As a final note on magic, wards are a pretty common thing in the Tir. A lot of mages, equals a lot of people concerned about privacy, and a lot of astral traffic. Watch your back and keep your secrets warded if you can, because you never know who or what's out there.

Oh, and stay away from Crater Lake. Arcane tried to buzz it in the astral once, and hasn't been the same since.

>>>>>(Don't risk it. IT can see your magic. IT is hungry. --Arcane)

 

MEDICAL CARE

Good news is that medical care is free to Tir Tairngire residents. Bad news is that they scan your SIN veeeerrry carefully, and report gunshot wounds and other suspicious problems to the Peace Force. There is a limited Docwagon presence here, but their rates are so high usually it's only the nobles that can afford them. (Expect at least double the price, more if you're on a visitor's visa.) Street docs are rarer here, too. The Tir medical union goes after them with a vengeance. 

>>>>>(If you find a good one, go out of your way to help them with supplies and watch her back. ESPECIALLY if you are a street sam. Cybersurgeons are rare in the Tir, at least outside of the black ops clinics that the government runs. --Chromehound)

Of course, magical healing is a little easier to find. With the economy down as it is, a lot of mages are happy to do a little holistic therapy on the side. It won't fix all ills, but if your buddy needs work NOW, it's better than nothing.

 

IN CONCLUSION

The Tir's an interesting place, but I wouldn't want to live there, me being not-elvish and all.

>>>>>(So what is Fodor again? --Wrath)

>>>>>(Interested in keeping his anonymity. Or hers, for that matter --Cricket)

>>>>>(Heh, let's see about that. 20 thousand to anyone who outs Fodor! --Greed)

>>>>>(I don't think so. Fastjack? --Cricket)

>>>>>(Cricket's right. This is neutral ground, you want to work against another board member, you do it on someone else's webspace. Just a friendly warning, Sins. --Fastjack)

>>>>(Sorry about the girls, just a little joke. Won't happen again. --Sloth)

The risks are high, but the rewards can be worth it. There's some big leagues, and some useful contacts down here. And it's a good place to go to ground, if you can play it subtle and quiet.

I'm curious as to how it'll turn out, but in the end I can't stick around to see. Guess I'll see the public version on the news, when things come crashing down.

Until then, this is Fodor signing off. Keep on truckin'!


	2. New Orleans

Hoy, chummers! This is Fodor again. I’ve been asked to write about one of my favorite towns in the CAS, New Orleans. This is part runner’s perspective, part tour guide. Some of it might be useful to you, but don’t feel like you have to read it all. 

At any rate, forget what you know about the rest of the south. This is where it’s at.

>>>>>(Where WHAT’s at? --Iceman)

>>>>>(Don’t mind Fodor, his slang is stuck in the 20th century. –Fastjack)

>>>>>(So Fodor’s a him? Interesting… --Lust)

>>>>>(Not necessarily. I’m just a chauvinist, and saying “him” is easier than saying “he or she” with every sentence. –Fastjack)

 

CULTURE SHOCK

 

Okay. Two very, very important things to know about New Orleans. First one is that no one ever calls it New Orleans, it is pronounced “Nawlins”. You say it differently, you’ll mark yourself as a tourist. Bad idea. Second thing to know, is that it is hot and humid ALL THE TIME. Even in winter, especially now that the megacorps have moved in. Dress lightly. Get your armor customized if you have to, otherwise you’ll drown in your sweat.

>>>>>(Or you could not wear armor. –Jo Stick)

>>>>>(Heh. Noob. –Pwnzjoo)

>>>>>(Some of us just know how to not get hit in the first place, pwny. J --Jo Stick)

Once you’ve got that down, everything else is easy. First thing that you’ll notice in the city, is that the bigotry that’s endemic in the rest of the Confederated American States (CAS) doesn’t apply here. At least, not as much. 

>>>>>(The hell is this twerp spouting off about? --PrideofTexas)

>>>>>(The truth. Sorry if you don’t like it, but the CAS is a bad place for metahumans, most of the time. –Loknar)

>>>>>(Hey, at least people ain’t getting beat up for having black skin any more. –Sandalwood)

You still get occasional gangs full of a single metatype, but they’re fairly small potatoes. Humanis has a chapter here, but they mostly just drink beer and talk about how the orks and elves are taking all the jobs. Most crimes around here are NOT motivated by hate. Greed is it’s own reward. All in all, few people are going to care if you’re an elf, or a troll, or whatever.

>>>>>(Except for ghouls. THAT tends to cause a fuss. –Nightflyer)

The Big Easy is a pretty relaxed place. Most folks keep a schedule that suits them, unless they work in one of the corporate, or manufacturing jobs. If someone gives you an informal meeting time, assume you can show up half an hour late, or more. No one’ll mind. Hell, most of the residents even walk slower than the average visitor… You can always tell a yankee by their step, is the saying.

Another truth in the Big Easy is water. Lots of water. Most houses don’t have basements, most tombs are above ground, and on any given rainy day, a good chunk of the city floods. Deal with it, find alternate routes to your destination, and for god’s sakes NEVER drink the water. The stuff that comes out of the tap is so polluted that it tends to MELT filters. Drink bottled instead, and be glad for it.

Nawlins has seen four hurricanes in the last 80 years. Most never touched the city directly, but all of them flooded it to some degree, and did horrendous damage to the infrastructure. Both America-that-was and the CAS failed to reinforce the infrastructure to the point where it made a lick of difference for the next hurricane. The corps are making a show of preparing their safety measures, but no one really knows if it’ll be enough for hurricane number five.

>>>>>(Smart money says no. The corps have made the same mistake that previous administrations did… They trusted the local government to find the proper contractors. You’ve never seen such blatant graft and profiteering in your life… Good blackmail material, if anyone can dig some of that stuff up and manage to put names to payments. –The Chromed Accountant)

Nonetheless, after every hurricane, the city rebuilds and people return. There truly is no other place like it on Earth.

>>>>>(Thank God. –Zum Teufel)

After the 2067 hurricane Bob, Nawlins found its new purpose on the Gulf Coast as a manufacturing port. With the CAS still in détente with the Caribbean League over Florida, most of the island goods get shipped through here. And a lot of the raw substances get processed here, as well. The megacorps, and the local corps, used the dropping real estate prices from Hurricane Bob to buy up a lot of cheap, damaged land. With the local swamp constantly trying to reclaim the city, they’ve got no problems with dumping as many pollutants as they want out here… Which is one reason why the city water is undrinkable. 

>>>>>(What… The… Frag? --Greenpiece)

>>>>>(Before you get all huffy, it’s the hurricanes themselves that did the most damage. If they hadn’t flooded or wiped out a good part of the city, we wouldn’t have enormous oil spills and chemical toxins flooding the gulf and surrounding swamplands. –Diablo Verde)

>>>>>(That makes it okay to keep dumping crap on an already poisonous situation? --Greenpiece)

>>>>>(No. But nature gets ornery down here, it’s not all a one-way street. Read on, you’ll see. –Diablo Verde)

In spite of the megacorp presence, and the recent upswing of manufacturing jobs, Nawlins has maintained its reputation as the party city of the South. A big reason for this is the hype that constantly surrounds the French Quarter. Some of it’s justified, some not. Many corps have tried to get a piece of the French Quarter, but THIS is one of the few things that the city government stands firm upon. The Quarter stays how it is, the Quarter gets maintained, and no more. You want to buy a shop or a house there? Fine, but the outside AND the inside have to conform to strict historical codes. And product placement is limited as all hell. Heck, you can’t even use AR advertisements in the French Quarter… It’s deemed “Too disruptive.” 

>>>>>(The government won’t lease out the quarter? Weird. They’re corrupted enough everywhere else… --Bayou Billy)

>>>>>( Follow the Money, you find your answers. Tourist money is still the prime earner for the city. Not the corps, mind you, but the City. –The Chromed Accountant)

Another thing that you should know about, is that the surrounding swampland is creeping in closer, constantly. The weeds, muck, and bugs constantly wear on the infrastructure, and buildings that make up New Orleans. It’s gotten so bad that the government’s actually had to get off its arse and subcontract out people to keep the roads clear. There’s a lot of talk that this is the doing of magic, but no one can figure out who or what is causing it. One thing for sure, the swamp is hungry and healthy, and trying to stay that way.

All in all, this is a hell of a town. The new meets the old here, with relatively little conflict. Change comes slow here, and the Mississippi rolls on in all her polluted glory. Come on down, you’ll see what I mean.

 

DAY-TO-DAY LIFE IN THE BIG EASY

 

The average Nawlins resident is on the poor side, even for the CAS. Most land is fairly cheap around here, and rent is easy to make even if all you’ve got is a crummy factory job. It even allows a little extra money for a full fridge of beer, or locally made recreational pharmaceuticals. 

The biggest mark of affluence is electronics, and advanced technology. These things don’t always do so well in the humid climate, so the cost is usually a little higher. Your average shadowrunner won’t notice the difference, but to a resident, owning a simsense rig or a Stony Gamestation IV is a real luxury.

>>>>>(Tends to slow down the BTL trade, too. Those chips aren’t exactly made for durability. But there’s enough die-hard users around it doesn’t disappear completely. –Sugar Daddy)

Overall, most of the population of Nawlins is pretty poor. The corps take advantage of the lowered costs of living in the area to underpay most of their wageslaves.

Most citizens have a live-and-let-live attitude. As long as you don’t cause them trouble, you can do as you please. To this end, a lot of them make a point of not getting involved if they see a crime going on. Most know better than to call the cops, and it’s better to avoid trouble. Still, you can’t always count on that… See the Crime and Punishment section below.

Most people in Nawlins who can afford it still own their own cars. There’s a bus system, but it’s on the same schedule as the rest of the city… Constantly late. And most of the buses are antiquated, and poorly maintained. If you’re a troll, you’ll want to sit over the wheel well, or you run the risk of falling through the floor. Sadly, the trolley system of the Garden District was abolished after the last hurricane.

>>>>>(The only trolley car to survive ended up half-buried in the god-frakked riverbank. Last I checked there was a family of Cuban dwarves living there now. –Cricket)

This is all dependant on wealth, of course. The folks who live in Bushville usually live within a mile of their job, and end up hoofing it or hopping on corp-provided people-movers. But the folks in Metarie tend to drive themselves to their jobs in the CBD with air conditioning going full blast.

One trend that’s a little unusual if you’re a stranger, is the proclivity of boats. This is no surprise if you take a look at the flooded streets of the Big Soak, but when you see them on a perfectly dry stretch of city block, it’s kind of a shock. Then when a heavy rain hits, you understand why they’re there.

As a side note, older vehicles rarely get thrown out around Nawlins until they’re completely unusable. The place has a fair percentage of old gasoline-engine boats and cars, usually in bad or well-worn conditions. There are plenty of H-ethanol burners around, but there’s enough fossil fuel types that the local gas stations keep a petrochem pump around back. It’s just good business.

>>>>>(If you’re good with restoration work, it’s an antique car collector’s paradise! I even saw a Tucker Torpedo down here, once… --Bean Bandit)

One advantage that all of Nawlins has, is that natural food is fairly cheap. Your average resident eats it often, and eats well. The only ones stuck with soy full-time are usually the homeless. Though every resident eats soy now and again, it’s usually the exception rather than the rule. Also, the variety and amount of native restaurants is staggering. If you eat at a chain while you’re down here, you deserve to be shot. Unless it’s one of the local beignet places, then it’s fine to drive through and get a six-pack.

>>>>>(Beignet? Sounds interesting. I’ll have to try a glass when I’m down there. –Roller)

>>>>>(Something’s very wrong if you’re drinking a glass of Beignet, chummer. –Cricket)

>>>>>(What the frag IS beignet? --Wreckingball)

>>>>>(A beignet’s a small lump of dough, that gets thrown in oil for a minute or two, then rolled around in powdered sugar. Tasty, and deadly. If you inhale while eating one, you’ll be coughing for days. –Cricket)

>>>>>(Oooh! I gotta try some of those! --Gluttony)

One thing that’s changed recently in Nawlins is an increased immigration from the Caribbean. A lot of people are getting sick of the pirate lords of the islands, and either legitimately immigrate, or find a snakehead to get them in. The CAS is upset about this, but can’t really do much at the minute… The immigrants buy up a lot of the lousy land in the area, and tend to take the crap jobs, so the local government just shrugs and takes their money. Of the immigrants, a lot come from Jamaica. Which would be fine, but they’ve gone and brought their local mafia along. This is important for reasons that I’ll get into later.

 

WHERE TO BE, AND WHERE TO AVOID

 

The city is divided up into 12 distinct districts. There are no real official boundaries, and the borders tend to flex back and forth, but any long term-resident can rattle off their names without hesitation. The districts have their own history, to a degree. A lot of them have moved from their original locations, due to hurricanes, zoning, and economic upswing and downfall. All of them have their good points and bad.

The two best parts of town are the Central Business District, and Metarie. These are major corp areas… A lot of office space in the CBD, and a lot of CEOs, well-educated wageslaves, and their families live in the suburbs that are the Metairie. There are lower-income areas here, but those tend to be apartment complexes that are getting torn down as fast as the corp can buy up the land. The CBD doesn’t have much in the way of casual living space… Only the really rich corporate types live in the penthouse skyscraper suites of the various corps, though there are some slightly less posh digs sprinkled throughout the buildings, here and there. Perfect for the wageslave who hates to drive. Police response is fast in the CBD and Metarie, so watch your back if you’re running.

>>>>>(Lots of Japanese in the Metarie, thanks to the megas. Look for ethnic grocery stores, the odd Shinto temple, and bars that serve Sake in all its varieties. Conversely, the food here is awful. Not a good restaurant among the numerous sushi houses, and so much soy in what’s left over… –Gourmand)

Some good middle class districts are the Marigny, and Kenner. Good places to live, fairly boring if you’re looking for business opportunities. Still, a run might take you in this direction, so it’s good to know where they are. Safe houses here tend to stay pretty damn safe.

>>>>>(Les Freres has been trying to start a couple of Novacoke labs in the Marigny. Really annoying the hell out of the Duvalls… Expect things to get bloody soon. –Swamprunner) 

If you’re looking for the slums, they’re not too hard to find. Bushville, the Big Soak, The Row, and the 9th Ward are spread out around the CBD like cancer around a brainstem. Bad places to be at night, but if you keep the local gang paid up, life’s not so bad. Just don’t get alarmed if you nod off to sleep to the soothing sound of gunshots outside your window. I don’t have to tell you that the police take their good time getting down here. Oh, and if you want to set up in the Big Soak, get a boat. You won’t be able to leave your house without one.

The two really dangerous zones are Chalmette and the Garden District. They’re both deadly for hopefully unrelated reasons… The Chalmette is the stomping grounds of a nasty bunch called the Congo Drummers. More on them later. The Garden District is a no-go area around the Tulane Containment Zone. You guessed it, more on that later. Only the desperate and the suicidal live here, both places have some nasty vibes. Ghouls, lunatics, and worse wander these places, and if you don’t have an in with a strong bunch of locals, then you’re a resource to be exploited.

>>>>>(Not as bad as it sounds. If you go through one of those places and look deadly enough, you probably won’t be troubled. Not unless you give the locals time to get a mob together. –Pride)

>>>>>(I’m tired of people talkin’ the garden district down. That’s my home, and I tell you, we’ve been cleaning it up. The Lady’s shown us the way, and we’re making it a place to live in once again. –Petit Four)

>>>>>(You talking about the pretender? Heh, I know how this one goes. She shows you the way, so long as you show her your wallet. –Tonton Mickey)

>>>>>(FRAG YOU, YOU BOCOR WANNA-BE I’LL PUT SUCH A CURSE[1.6 MP deleted by sysop] --Petit Four)  
>>>>>(Keep it civil, folks. If I have to break out the ban-hammer, I will. –Fastjack)

And then, there’s the French Quarter. Frag me, but it almost lives up to its hype. It’s a hell of a place to visit, if you’ve got a day or five to wander around and take things easy for a while. Any tourist guidebook out there will tell you about it, so I won’t bother repeating things here. Just bear in mind that it’s not always as safe as you’d think a major tourist spot would be and you’ll do fine.

One thing that I CAN recommend, is that the local bordellos around here are pricy, but top-notch. Since the government legalized prostitution, you’re also almost 100% safe from disease, or complications… The unions wouldn’t stand for it.

>>>>>(Union, dear. Singular. We’ve had a few changes down in the Quarter. –Diabolique)

 

ACCOMODATIONS 

 

The good news is that land is pretty cheap around Nawlins. As urban sprawls go, it’s one of the less crowded, and most spread out. Only about 6 million people in the area, all told. The downside is that any place you buy, save for the very newest developments, is likely to be water-damaged, leaky, worn, old, dirty, and well-used. 

Houses cost a fair amount of money, too. Usually out of proportion to their current state of repair. Apartments are a little more reasonably priced, but good ones are usually harder to find.

In an odd switch from most other sprawls, it’s easier to get a good house on the outskirts, with nature barely a few steps away then it is to get a house in the city. This isn’t due to overpopulation, or high demand for city real-estate… It’s due to the fact that the swamp constantly tries to creep in around the edges. If you get a house on the outskirts, you’ll have to wage a constant war on the vegetation, insects, and muck that will keep your weedkiller bills high. There’s already a ton of mansions and old, abandoned houses lost forever in the hungry swamp… Yours can join them if you’re not careful.

On the plus side, if you don’t mind alligators in your living room, the abandoned buildings in the swamp make for great places to Squat. Just watch where you step on your way out the door… The mud seems sentient and hungry at times.

>>>>>(It’s not sentient as we know it, but it’s part of the living planet. Don’t piss it off and it won’t go after you. –Green Piece)

Oh, and don’t expect any place built before the last century to have a basement. There are only a few locations that do, and they’ve either paid through the nose to have them water-sealed, or only store things in there that can take a little water and mud.

Another piece of advice… Sleep on the second floor or higher, if you’ve got one. I’m not kidding about the water rising when it rains. Even if you don’t mind a little water, the bugs come up to get out of the rain, and that’s not fun.

>>>>>(Speaking of bugs, what’s the infection situation down there? I’m talking spirit-wise. –Bughunter)

>>>>>(Surprisingly light, at least in the city. For some reason, most of the bugs don’t like voodoo at all… The local houngans and bocors keep them away. Out in the swamp, it’s anyone’s guess… There’s a lot of places to hide, and a lot of abandoned buildings that make would theoretically make great hives… --DesolateAngel)

If you want a luxury hotel, the CBD and French Quarter are your only real choices for location. Most of the hotels in the rest of the city are low-end, coffin motels, or middle-of-the-road-with-luxury-prices.

 

TRAVELLING – GOING AND COMING

 

There are two airports in Nawlins, the Lakefront, and the Louis Armstrong International Airport. The Lakefront got absorbed into the Big Soak, and has since been bought out and redeveloped by corporate interests. The CAS military sends a few things through here too, so security is tight. Don’t expect to book a flight from here if you’re a private citizen… Someone with corporate business would probably get through, but illegal equipment and substances wouldn’t.

The Louis Armstrong airport is the major one for most commuter traffic. It’s on the southwest side of Kenner, near the river. Security’s not bad, but a lot of people go through here on a daily basis. Come in during peak hours if you’re moving something hot, that’ll increase your chances of getting through.

If you’re driving, then there’s two real ways to get here… From the north, or from the west. The islands and causeway to the east got submerged two hurricanes ago, and never came up again.

>>>>>(The causeway’s intact for a good part of its length, and a mere foot underwater through most spots. There’s a local variant on drag-racing called Skeeting, that uses specially-ballasted cars, and an anything-goes philosophy. If you’re hot drek, then come on out here with your custom rig and try not to drown. –Joka)

If you’re driving from the north, you’re going to have to cross Lake Pontchartrain via its causeway… That’s roughly 30 miles of bridge, two hundred feet over the lake. If you’ve got a target on your head, and your foe’s got access to air power, be aware that you’ll be a sitting duck until you’re off the bridge. There is NO way to turn around here, unless you’re VERY good. The CAS Coast Guard protects the bridge as best it can, but they can’t be everywhere at once. 

Driving from the west gives you a lot more options. Coming in through the northwest gives you a drive through Kenner. Avoid the lakeside route, as the go-gang known as the Carnival Krewe hangs out here, and sometimes welcomes new vehicles to the city with a 21-molotov cocktail salute. 

>>>>>(It’s all good, omae, we usually aim to miss. Just good fun. –Le Grande)

If you want to come in from the southwest, you’ll be coming through the bayous for most of it. The crews usually keep the roads clear, but be careful. Sometimes people simply disappear out here… Lots of bandits, and other things use the nearby swamps as lairs. Once through the wilderness, you’ll hit Harvey, a small town on the south bank of the Mississippi river. It’s desperately trying to resist being integrated with Nawlins, and as such, has shrunk a bit from its 20th century size. There are only a few bridges from Nawlins to Harvey, so be prepared to do a bit of exploring. On the plus side, if you’re a drinks aficionado, this is the home of the famous Harvey Wallbanger. Stop and sample a few, if you need to recover from the Big Easy.

>>>>>(Actually, the drink was invented somewhere else. Harvey just adopted it. –Gourmand)

If you’re coming in by boat, your options open up quite a bit. The Mississippi is open to private traffic, in all but the French Quarter. Just dodge the slaved drone-barges, and you’ll be fine. You can even come in straight from the Gulf and Lake Pontchartrain… The city’s got a lot of shoreline. Good districts to tie up on are Kenner, the Metairie, and the Big Soak. The first two are used to a lot of recreational water traffic, and most residents in the Big Soak need a boat to get anywhere, so you’ll be part of the scenery.

Bad places to tie down in are Bushville, the Row, and Chalmette. Bushville’s got no safe docks… Unless you pay off the Carnival Krewe, or whatever local gang’s around, your boat will probably vanish while you’re away. Even if you do pay someone off, they might take it out for a spin for a few days before they bring it back.

>>>>>(Or you could talk to us. Les Freres don’t mind watching your dock, and we’re a hell of a lot more reliable. –Coconut)

>>>>>(Cram it, you island stooge. –Le Grande)

The Row is corp controlled, and they watch the docks with vigilance. Too many incidents with amateur pirates have made them trigger-happy. Expect to get a lead shower if you come with five hundred feet without the proper broadcast codes.

Chalmette… Well, boats are luxury, here, so expect at least one hijacking attempt. And the Drummers have a nasty tendency to sink zombies and worse things in the water by shore… If you come here, come in armed and expect trouble.

>>>>>(The bastards have access to a few old-fashioned anchored mines, too. Seems like there used to be an old naval base in Chalmette before America dissolved. They took out my catamaran, damn near took me out, too. –Old Salt)

One note if you ARE going by boat… The CAS navy patrols the Gulf of Mexico, and occasionally ventures out to Lake Pontchartrain, to give the Coast Guard a hand. Recently, there’s been an honest-to-god destroyer, the CSS General Forrest, anchored within a few miles of the Lake Pontchartrain causeway… No one’s quite sure what’s up with that.

>>>>>(I tried to hack it, and caught some of their chatter before the ICE chased me away. Seems they’re here looking for a squad that went AWOL. At least, I figure that’s what the “Goddamned fish” they were talking about had to be. –Sinbad)

>>>>>(A whole destroyer for some sailors that jumped ship? I don’t buy it. There’s got to be a bigger reason… I smell some shadow work, I wonder if the navy’s hiring? --Noir)

 

MEDICAL CARE

 

The hospitals do a brisk business in Nawlins. As usual, the public, state-funded ones are crap. A lot of doctors there do a brisk business selling recreational pharmaceuticals to dealers, and there are rumors of organlegging. If you do have to go to one, have a good fake SIN, let your friends know where you are, and be prepared to give your physician a good tip, with a promise of a better tip once you’re healthy.

A safer bet is Docwagon. They’ve got two main facilities, one of which is in Kenner, and has a few speedboat ambulances. The one in the CBD has chopper support, it’s quite impressive. A contract with them is usually a rock-solid guarantee… Just pay in advance, and be prepared to pay out the yin-yang.

If you’re looking for street docs, this is a good town for them. Most of them tend to poorer neighborhoods that can’t afford Docwagon, and don’t trust the state facilities. A lot of Street Docs do brisk business focusing strictly on cosmetic upgrades, abortions, and other frowned-upon procedures.

>>>>>(The open-minded attitudes prevalent throughout Nawlins make even the most outré cosmetic upgrades easy to get, and more or less socially acceptable. Want a pair of horns, or a tail? How about cat’s eyes, or full-body fur? Sweat-gland rerouting, or multiple breasts? Not a problem. It’s an otherkin’s paradise, if you know the right people. –Captain Change)

>>>>>(You can even get a full-body genderswap, with hormone rebalancing for less than a grand. I always try the best of both worlds when I’m down in the Big Easy, it’s paradise. –Lust)

>>>>>(Yeah, unless the doc you go to uses substandard vat-stuff, and doesn’t sanitize properly. Had a friend get an augmentation, and almost die. He had the pleasure of watching his new… appendage rot off over the course of a week. –Bob the Breaker)

All that aside, the number of cyber-docs in Nawlins has jumped up since the last hurricane. A lot of John Hopkins trained professionals are emigrating from the islands, and they brought nifty stuff with them. If you can get ahold of a good bit of cyberware, then you can probably find someone to upgrade you.

>>>>>(And if you kill a wireboy, and can get the body to a friendly doc, most of them will be happy to take it off your hands. Used cyberware sells, omae. –Meatloaf)

>>>>>(Yeah, and metahuman flesh sells too, doesn’t it meatloaf? Frakking ghouls… --Texas Stranger)

 

CRIME AND PUNISHMENT

 

Most of the laws that apply throughout the CAS apply here, with a few exceptions. First one is that prostitution is legal, but streetwalking is not. Doesn’t stop streetwalkers, but it cuts down on their numbers. The second law is that carrying unloaded pistols is legal. This is a nod to the rough times that Nawlins has gone through, and a polite way for the police to say “Got some bad people in our town that might come after you, so take care of your damn self.” Carrying ammo is technically not legal, but if a pistol gets loaded somehow and you defend yourself, well, the police’ll let you off with a little bribe, typically.

Many restaurants and businesses within the town ask you to check any guns at the door. Get used to seeing lockers specifically for this purpose.

Anything heavier than a pistol is no go, typically. Though if you’re heading into the bayou, the police won’t care. As long as you don’t look like you’re running guns, that is. Then they’ll either confiscate your stuff and run you in, or want a cut.

If you do end up in jail, you’re probably going to be sent out of town, to the Belle Reve federal penitentiary. This place is a hole, and it’s a fairly well-guarded hole. The local swamp stops more escapees than the guards, though, and that makes them a little lax. If you’ve got a good team, they can bust you out as long as they don’t get stupid.

There’s a rumor that if you know the right people, you can get a legal pardon for almost anyone in Belle Reve. I never had the need or connections to try it, so I can’t say.

>>>>>(It’s doable, but a pain in the ass. Unless whoever’s in there is irreplaceable, you’re better off finding another teammate. –Greed)

 

BOYS IN BLUE

 

When the privatized police forces started up, Lone Star, Knight Errant, and their ilk all made a bid to get jurisdiction in the city of New Orleans. They were flatly turned down. New Orleans has kept its police force government-funded and supported for the entirety of the 21st century, no matter how low the bids go.

This is not a good thing, as Nawlins has by far the most corrupt police force on the CONTINENT. Not even the Sioux Nation’s cops have anything on the NOPS.

>>>>>(What the hell? Sioux cops ain’t corrupt. Trust me, my job would be easier if they were. –Thunder Hawk)

>>>>>(Yeah, they aren’t corrupt as long as your skin is red. If you’re a paleface, you’ll get to see what they’re REALLY like. –Coyote Jack)

>>>>>(Stay on topic. –Fastjack)

The corruption started way back in the 20th century… It was first brought to national attention after hurricane Katrina. A large number of cops deserted their posts, and a huge amount of them came up missing. An investigation showed that of the cops drawing pay from the NOPS, only half of them actually existed. The money for the rest was going to line officers’ pockets.

>>>>>(Sweet! I need to get in on this deal. –Ann Arky)

Nothing’s really changed between then and now. The police take bribes with impunity, and only do anything worthwhile if a crime inconveniences the rich. Expect them to be late to crime scenes, and in the pay of the highest bidder.

That said, they come down hard on anyone who breaks the unwritten rules. If you hurt a cop, they try to hurt you worse. And if you’re dumb enough to kill a cop, the whole force comes after you, shooting to kill. They’re not above abusing your family and friends, or planting evidence in a different crime scene, if they can’t get to you directly. They play dirty, and they hold grudges.

Also, they crack down on anyone openly carrying around heavy ordnance. Don’t get cocky, keep the big stuff hidden until you need to use it. It looks really bad when private citizens are better armed than the cops, and the NOPS hates to look bad.

>>>>>(Had a friend once, had his own hot-air balloon. Painted it up in mardi gras colors, and put weapons mounts on it, flew it over parts of town for air support when he needed backup. Even during the middle of the day. That lasted for all of three weeks, then someone noticed the weapon mounts. Within a day, the NOPS had traced his signal back, and the squat he was living in “Suffered random arson” while he was shacked up in it. Poor bastard. –Joy Vivre)

If there’s a spot the NOPS are short handed, it’s magic. They don’t have much magical support, or access to backup with astral capability. They counter this by treating all magic-users at a crime scene as hostile. Make a suspicious gesture, or try an obvious spell in a tense situation, you’ll get several D-battery-sized riot shotgun slugs through your torso. DON’T try to dominate cops with magical superiority, unless you want them to geek you. They treat spells used against them as an offense up there with killing a cop.

>>>>>(What Fodor doesn’t mention, is that plenty of cops have relatives who either know a guy in the voodoo world, or are practitioners themselves. Just because the NOPS has no official support, doesn’t mean that the husband or wife of the bereaved officer can’t get a curse landed on your hoop. –Night Watchman)

Bottom line, is that you can get away with damn near anything in Nawlins, so long as you have a little bribe money. But there’s a line, and if you cross it, it’s bad. Remember that, when the cops come sniffing around.

 

THE CORPORATE CONNECTION

 

The corps are trying their hardest to become the heart and soul of Nawlins, but except for a few concessions, it’s not working. The local branch offices are finding themselves having to adapt more and more to the Big Easy’s way of doing business… For better or worse, the city is changing them.

It’s funny though… The Japanacorps tend to import their own workers from Imperial Japan, at least for management and office jobs, so they’re responsible for a lot of the Metairie turning into a little slice of Japan away from Japan. The families of these execs don’t mix too well with the rest of the Nawlins residents, by their own choice, so there’s a little bit of Anti-asian prejudice in the neighboring communities. Not that it ever really amounts to much, beyond poor service when an all-asian group tries their hand at a swanky restaurant. The REALLY amusing times come when EVO personnel come into contact with Mitsuhama and Shiawase personnel. EVO employs a lot of Japanese metahumans, while the other two corps try to keep themselves as human-only as possible. Most of them don’t know how to react to Japanese metas that aren’t safely in Yomi. Lots of awkward silences and polite not-noticing, when they’re around each other.

>>>>>(Yomi? --Cricket)

>>>>>(An old Japanese internment camp for metahumans, that got shut down a decade ago. If you were born nonhuman or goblinized in Imperial japan, they shipped your butt off to Yomi island and forgot about you. Rumor has it some nasty experiments went down there, too. –O Ren Ishi)

The four biggest players in the city right now are Wuxing, Mitsuhama, Shiawase, and EVO. Ares, Horizon, and Renraku maintain a stake in things as well, but are nowhere near major forces in local business. Saeder-Krupp used to have a few facilities here, but the dragon’s pulled them back recently. Rumor has it that a shadow deal went wrong there, though no one knows for sure. NeoNet has no holdings and conducts no business in the area. Aztechnology, of course, does no business in Nawlins, or the rest of the CAS, for that matter.

>>>>>(That’s what happens when your nation’s got a cold war going on with Aztlan. Not that the CAS minds so much, they’re still too sore over Texas to mourn the lost business. –Mexican Radio)

Wuxing’s main interest in Nawlins seems to be with the surrounding swamp. The activity there is obviously magical in nature, and they’re bound and determined to figure out a way to profit from it. They also harvest a ton of telesma from the deeper parts of the bayous… Their hunting expeditions pay well, but are usually pretty dangerous.

Mitsuhama’s big game is with the city’s matrix. They’ve been contracted to upgrade the virtualscape, which is no small deal. There’s some serious work there, enough to keep them busy for years.

Shiawase… No one’s quite sure why they’re here. They seem to have their fingers in a number of pies, though, and turn up where you least expect them. 

EVO uses the Big Easy as a testing ground. As the foremost manufacturer of ergonomic stuff for metahumans, the relatively calm race relations in Nawlins and decent disposable income in the middle class makes for a great place to field new products before they hit international markets. They also try to give the two japanacorps hell, when they can.

There’s actually a fair share of local corps, too. None of them are mega-size, but they’re movers and shakers within the CAS, so worthy of concern. The five main ones are Blackwater Aquacraft, Gulfco Oil and Gas, Fudd’s, Tropicana Citrus, and Harvest Inc.

>>>>>(Dude, Harvest makes the best gas-jet flamethrowers around. Toasted some guy’s face off once, it was cool. –Frodo Fraggins)

>>>>>(Yeah, until you realize that they’re not made to stop bullets. And that natural gas explodes real good when you hit a tank full of it with explosive ammo. –Toymaker)

The main stomping grounds of the corps are the CBD and the Row. Most have at least one major office or facility in the CBD, and quite a few of them have at least one Toxic Castle out on the Row. (That’s slang for major factory, in case you didn’t know.)

The Central Business District is full of towering skyscrapers, and the row’s coast is lined with smoke-belching factories and outflow pipes. And the sky is filled with smog, 24-7. A small price to pay, for a healthy economy and a job for most households, in the opinion of the corps.

>>>>>(… --Green Piece)

 

THE NAWLINS UNDERWORLD

This is where it gets complicated, chummers. There’s a whole ton of players in the Nawlins underworld, and most of them are competing for a bigger slice of the pie. The shadow business here is huge, but word spreads quickly, and it’s hard to keep your actions quiet. The groups talk, omae. Remember that, and be careful who you annoy.

That said, you can make a ton of nuyen here if you’re not too picky.

The main players, at least in a traditional crime syndicate sense, are the Duvall Family and Les Freres. 

\--THE DUVALL MAFIA: THE OLD GUARD

The Duvall family are the only mafia group that stuck around after hurricane Bob. They used to be a bunch of “Bayou Miners”, folks who made a living by dumping bodies out in the swamp. These Cajun good-old-boys have since upgraded, and fought like hell to keep other groups out. They’ve had a fair amount of success, their only failure in recent days being Les Freres. 

>>>>>(Give us time. Some meals, you don’t eat them all in one day. –Gman)

\--LES FRERES: YOUNG TURKS WITH AN ISLAND FLAVOR

Les Freres means “The Brothers” in French. It’s a Jamaican group off the islands, who’ve got major ties with the pirate lords back there. They’ve also got some of the hottest hardware around. Rumor has it that someone is fronting them, but no one knows who, and most of them get pissy if you ask. The Brothers are fighting like hell to maintain their foothold in Nawlins, against the Duvalls. Right now they’re in sore need of allies… They’re generous to potential friends, but it’s risky to be their friend. So, bear that in mind.

Most of the other groups are smaller, and sometimes only peripherally involved with crime.

OTHER ORGANIZED CRIME GROUPS

\--CARNIVAL KREWE: GOOD TIMES GANG BANGERS

Carnival Krewe is the largest go-gang in Nawlins. There are other gangs, but they mainly stay to their turf, or their district. Carnival Krewe’s main thing seems to be anarchy, and enjoying every minute of it. If you aren’t having fun, or are judged too “Emo” by the Krewe, they’ll set your arse on fire just to get a good laugh out of it.

>>>>>(Emo? --Cricket)

>>>>>(Old pop-culture term. It translates into “Dumbasses who don’t know how good they have it.” --Meatloaf)

The modus operandi of the Krewe is masks… When they’re out and about, then they usually wear a mask of some sort. Their colors are purple, gold, and green.

>>>>>(Ow. –Wreckingball)

Needless to say, Mardi Gras is the equivalent of their religious holiday. They even help out running the parades, and keep charge of some of the floats. Ironically enough, if it weren’t for the Krewe, a lot of the old Mardi Gras stuff would be lost due to the hurricanes and other problems of Nawlins.

Still, at the end of a day, they’re a street gang. They’re big on drugs and violence, but if you don’t take yourself too seriously they won’t give you too much drek. And if you turn out to be too dangerous, they’ll go looking for easier targets.

\--THE CONGO DRUMMERS: SERIOUSLY BAD MOJO

The next biggest faction is the Congo Drummers. These guys are frakking scary. The Chalmette District is theirs, in all its swamp-overgrown, abandoned-ruin glory. It is a bad place, and they are bad people.

See, the Drummers get their style from black magic. Not the sanitized Voodoo you get in the French quarter, but the old, blood-washed African stuff. The seriously bad stuff, shrunken heads and all. 

>>>>>(Which is ironic, seeing as at least half or more of the Drummers are white-skinned. –Cricket)

The upper management of the Drummers is a secret. Most of the other groups would love to put a hit out on the bosses of the Drummers, but you can’t hit what you can’t find. The lower management… well. The bulk of the Drummers are made up of squatters, ghouls, and street-dwellers who’ll do anything for a meal or a fix, and people with a touch of magical power. The powered ones are taught how to control literal mobs of zombies, something they shouldn’t really be able to do without more training than they’ve got. Yes, I said mobs of zombies. The Drummers have cracked a way to mass-produce the damn things.

>>>>>(What’s the big deal? I thought any voodoo type could do that. –Wreckingball)

>>>>>(Sure, in the Simsense flicks. But for those in the know, the average houngan can only control up to about 6 of the honored dead at a time, if he’s lucky and takes time to set things up right. Some can do more, but it takes years of work. The Drummers… The least of them can manipulate at least 20. I’ve seen it, and it’s horrific. –Mr. Saturday)

When the Drummers have a problem, they usually send out a few rickety cars with a massive stereo setup in the back. These cars literally shake, as the stereos broadcast a bass beat, audible for about a mile or two. The zombies follow the beat, and follow the orders of the bocor controlling the beat. Usually it’s 5-10 zombies per car, but when they want to make a show of it, well… It’s like entire cemeteries on the move.

>>>>>(Why not just take out the stereo? Seems easy enough. –Hawk)

>>>>>(Most of ‘em have a handheld drum for backup. But yeah, if you can keep them from playing a beat, it’s fun to watch the zombies go nuts. First thing they do is turn on the bocor… --Hard Corps Harry)

>>>>>(So YOU’RE the one. Big mistake, meat. I have a name for the face, now… --Sangre Diablo)

To sum up, watch out for the Drummers. They might or might not have shadow business, but they are NOT well-liked, and they are evil, evil people. Play with them and get burned, don’t go howling about the injustice of it. You KNOW what you’re getting into.

\--THE HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN: VICE, BOURBON STREET STYLE

On a lighter note, the legalization of prostitution has put power in the hands of some unlikely individuals. Even with whoring being legal, there are still calls for things outside the law, and brands of pleasure that fit nicely into the gray areas of society. That’s where the House of the Rising Sun comes in.

Word is that it started innocently enough, when several influential brothels of the French Quarter got tired of paying protection money. Things got a little ugly there, but were defused when the Duvalls recognized them, and pretty much backed their claim on the French Quarter. The House keeps things quiet in the quarter, and keeps the tourist dollars coming in, along with their other forms of business. Everyone’s happy. Well, most everyone. 

>>>>>(Not every bordello in the Quarter joined up with them willingly. And not every house has equal representation on their “Council.” Some of the madams want a return to the old days, where it was easier to turn a profit without supporting a wanna-be crime syndicate, as well. –King Leer)

As a new organization, the House is still finding its limits. They’re neutral to most everyone except Les Freres and the Drummers. Les Freres doesn’t like their tight-knit association with the Duvalls, and the Drummers are sick freaks on a good day. 

At any rate, look for more from the House down the road. They’re good friends to have, if you enjoy a warm bed and a willing companion on a hazy Nawlins night.

\--PAPA HAITI: FATHER KNOWS BEST

Some of you may recall the Voodoo wars of the 60’s. What happened, was that when the Great Dragon and brief UCAS president Dunkelzahn died, he left a will containing quite a few curiosities. One of the items in the will, was a year’s worth of his talon clippings.

>>>>>(Oh my god… That’s telesma in its highest form… And a GREAT dragon, too. You could do magical things with those that could make the world shake. Not to mention the collector’s value, to a Dunkelzahn fan… --Aether Bunny)

The thing of it was, that the clippings were supposed to go to the head Houngan of the Caribbean League. And at that time, there was no head houngan of the Caribbean league. What there were, were a lot of powerful voodoo practitioners, now looking at the prize, looking at the title, and looking at each other.

The bloodbath was spectacular.

Papa Haiti is the one that settled it. At the time he was a young servitor in the islands, and he saw firsthand the troubles that resulted. When the CAS government cracked down on voodoo practitioners for their sometimes open conflict, and for other reasons, he was the one who restored honor and the good name of the community.

>>>>>(Rumor has it he hexed the hell out of the Governor’s family, until the poor guy gave in, and lifted the bounty on the heads of houngans. So the good name isn’t always so good, for those in the know. –Sinner)

New Orleans was the neutral ground for the Voodoo treaty of ’67, when they finally settled things. He took the stand and pointed out that the dragon was playing them from beyond the grave, and his charismatic presence and gift for eloquence sold the idea. The ragged remnants of the Caribbean League houngans looked at each other, and agreed never to agree to recognize a Head Houngan, and left the position permanently open.

>>>>>(Good to see one of those scaly bastards get thwarted. Stuff like this keeps me warm at night. –Dragonslayer)

For his help in settling this, Papa was given the domain of Nawlins, since the city was so depleted from the government’s persecution, and the islands using it as a staging ground for the Voodoo Wars. He’s since acted as the go-between for Voodoo and the rest of the city, representing the Houngans for the various criminal syndicates and factions who might otherwise exploit them.

All in all, he’s a pretty effective leader. He demands respect, but he’ll give it too, and he backs his subordinates. He’s got a close cadre of followers and apprentices, and can call upon a few laymen with extra skills and resources, when he needs something done. His big thing is face… That Japanese concept, that no matter what you do, as long as you’re seen to be a respectable, honorable type, it’s okay.

>>>>>(Not too surprising. Papa’s Mait Tete is Ogun, who demands respect and that people follow his orders. A Mait Tete’s kind of a totem, for those who don’t know. –Sweet Adelaide)

Most times, Papa’s not too hard to deal with. But two things get him riled up… The Congo Drummers, and Proud Marie. He hates both of them for quite different reasons, and he’s not a man to sit idle when he could be doing something about his hate. 

There’s going to be a storm coming here, soon. Look for work, but watch your back.

\--PROUD MARIE: VOODOO NOBLESSE OBLIGE

To understand Proud Marie, you’ve got to understand a little bit about Voodoo history. The first real person to ever explain Voodoo, and bring it into the public eye was a woman who lived back in the 19th century, called Marie Laveau. She was feared and respected, and did a hell of a lot to build the mystique and structure of modern voodoo. And she did all of this pre-awakening… Some say she had powers, others called her a charlatan, but no one’s around anymore who can say for sure. 

Every so often, Nawlins sees someone step up, claiming to be Marie Laveau reborn. Most of them get laughed down, or ignored, others yell it too loudly around Papa Haiti. He takes them out to the woodshed, in the mystic sense. Most houngans in town have heard it too many times to care.

>>>>>(I remember when one showed up in an old-style hoop skirt, talking in a pretty good mimic of a Creole accent, in a high falsetto voice. Would’ve been more impressive if HE hadn’t been a troll. –Sunday Driver)

But late last year, a woman calling herself Marie Laveau turned up in the Garden District. She organized a number of the local gangs in the district, got them working to help better things for the families and refugees there. She didn’t follow the usual pattern that most Marie-wanna-bes do… She answered matter of factly to the name Marie Laveau, said bluntly that she was the same woman, and left it at that. Even more importantly, unlike most of the former wanna-be-Maries, she has a serious amount of power to back up her claim.

She’s a very forceful woman, with a great deal of power, who doesn’t seem to want anything more than the betterment of the Garden District.

And that would have been fine, if she hadn’t done two things. One, she claimed the name of Marie Laveau, which is a hot button for a lot of traditional houngans.

And two, she pissed off Papa Haiti, the most traditional of traditional houngans.

No one’s quite sure what went down, but the two of them hate each other in a bad way. Worse, the city’s practitioners are slowly dividing up into pro-Marie and anti-Marie camps.

And all this while, Proud Marie does nothing but tend to the Garden District, and help anyone she can. 

No good deed goes unrewarded…

(Good deed my butt. The woman’s got a plan, and everyone’s been jumping the way she wants ‘em to. This is an elaborate scheme to take down Papa Haiti, you mark my words. –John the Conqueror.)

VIRTUAL NAWLINS

THIS is probably the most clear sign of corporate patronage in Nawlins. The Matrix here has been revamped completely, over the last few years. Between the 2nd Crash and Hurricane Bob, there wasn’t much left at all in the mid-60’s. Mitsuhama changed that, and did a good job, too. Most of the city supports a modern Matrix overlay, complete with AR capability to anyone who wants it. The only exception is the French Quarter, and the no-go zones of Chalmette and the Garden District. Even then, you can usually get a signal on one of the outskirt nodes.

Matrix Security, on the other hand, is still lagging behind. The corps take care of themselves well enough, but the government offices rarely have anything beyond white IC on them. This sounds good, but in reality, the government rarely puts anything worthwhile online. The records are a mess on the best of days, too… Better have some good browse programs if you want to find what you’re looking for.

>>>>>(There are exceptions. If you get into something that interfaces with other CAS systems, like oh, say, the army... Well, expect to get fried. –Bluescreen)

Speaking of looking for things, the old trick of tracing someone by calling their commlink and riding the signal actually works down here! The comm providers at Mitsuhama say it’s a bug in the system, and don’t advertise it, but if you’re quick and discreet you can tell where someone’s comm-link is located, as long as they’re in the city. Just don’t try remote hacking over a comm. connection… That’s truly getting cocky, and Mitsuhama WILL own you.

>>>>>(Sure, you can usually locate a commlink… as long as it’s on. And the owner isn’t using a relay. And they aren’t spoofing a fake ID. And… well, you get the picture. Expect only to find the tech-uneducated with this trick, and even then people will wise up if you abuse it. –ICU-PK-BU)

The only thing to watch out for, is days when the smog is hot, or the rain rolls in. Whenever the humidity jumps it can drastically cut signal ranges. If the weather’s bad, make sure your rigger keeps his drones close.

VOODOOLAND, AND OTHER MYSTICAL MATTERS

Okay folks, I have to tell you something. You hear New Orleans, you think Voodoo, right? Well, that’s not the only magic that’s down in the Big Easy, not by a long shot. Mind you, it’s a good majority… Voodoo practitioners make up for about 50% of the awakened population, and it’s the Voodoo capital of the continent. 

>>>>>(Incidentally, its proper name is Vodoun, not Voodoo. Most practitioners don’t care if you call it by its popular name, but that’s a good thing to know if you’re oh, say, trying to bluff your way into a ceremony. –Swamp Rat)

One of the things to realize with voodoo, is that not everyone who follows it can pull out the mojo. Voodoo’s more or less a religion, and it’s got its share of laypeople, or folks who simply talk to the old lady in the corner apartment when they need a sickness cured, or a run of good luck, or a love potion.

The biggest visible difference between voodoo and other types of magic, is that it’s a little less flashy. Voodoo practitioners can call up spirits, but they’re not like hermetic or shamanic types. Voodoo spirits need to borrow a physical form to come into this world, so they do a thing called possession. That stuff gets frakking scary… Expect to see the results of it at least once or twice if you’re running the shadows down here.

Voodoo’s also not all bad stuff, curses and zombies. Like any other magic, it can be used to heal, and help. Just be aware that every group has its bad apples, and when you’ve got a city with this many voodoo types in it, the percentage of evil bastards is a little more visible.

The rest of the mystical types in Nawlins fill the usual range from Hermetic to Shamanic, with a few obscure types in between. I know for a fact that the japanacorp enclave in Metairie has some Shinto followers of the way, but I have no clue how many. Amusingly enough, Nawlins has a high population of Gator shamans… Second highest in the world actually, the first highest is in Florida.

But magicians are really only part of the story when you get down to it. There’s two large geographical features that really shape the area, and if you’re bumping about with magic down here, you really ought to know about them. The first is the swamp.

\--THE BAYOU: ANGRY, MUDDY, AND GREEN

You can’t get to Nawlins without seeing the swamp, and even once you’re inside, it finds ways to seep in. The swamp is mildly magical, to the point that navigating it in the astral means picking a careful path, and risking getting stuck or lost. It’s a bad idea to go in here astrally without a guide. And even experienced guides get lost here, sometimes…

Worse, the swamp is growing at roughly three times the rate it should be. It’s almost like it is trying to swallow the city whole… This is one reason that the corps dump so many pollutants here. It’s not that they necessarily need to, but if they don’t, then their factories run the risk of being engulfed. That costs time and money to clean up.

Needless to say, the paracritter ratio of the swamp is fairly high. I’m not going to go into everything you’ll find out there, because that’d take a document in of itself. Just let me say that if you’re heading out into the Bayou, take big guns, take a mage, and be prepared to run when the first two options fail. Or even before that…

>>>>>(He’s not lying! I don’t know what that creature was, but it was like a hill of moss and wooden teeth, and it ate Skinner. Couldn’t get me to go back in there for all the nuyen in Zurich Orbital. –Loknar)

All that aside, not everything you’ll meet out here is actively hostile. If you go in as a small group and don’t make too much noise, the local gators won’t even care, let alone the bigger stuff. But if you go around whacking away at the underbrush, and killing fish, and god knows what else expect to get jumped.

The final thing that you should know about the swamp, is that it’s big business. Wuxing and several other groups go hunting Telesma down here, basically magical raw materials. Good telesma is hard to find around the edges of the swamp due to the pollutants, but once you get further in, there’s some nice stuff to be found. And it’s all replenishable.

>>>>>(And perishable, too. Make sure you brought the right kind of storage gear to get it out, once you’ve harvested it. –BotanyBruiser)

At any rate, the swamp can be a great place to make some nuyen, but go in with a plan and go in cautious… That’s my advice.

Deadly though the swamp may be at times, it also pales next to the second major magic zone in Nawlins.

\--THE TULANE CONTAINMENT ZONE: HELL COME TO THE BIG EASY

Tulane used to be a major university, down in the Garden District. It was near to a few other universities, like Loyola. All those are gone now.

See, when the comet passed over in 2061, SOMETHING woke up. And an area that included the several blocks around Tulane and Loyola university became a death trap, as student turned on student, screaming and literally ripping each other to shreds.

The NOPS sent in riot-control teams to calm things down, with water cannons, tear gas, the works. Worked for a bit, then the riot teams started shooting each other, and ripping each other to shreds. Then the students that had died from being ripped to shreds started getting up again… And they started heading out from the campus, spreading the madness as they went…

>>>>>(I was near there when it went down. My safe house was on the second story of a popular student bar. I saw the crowd approaching, shamblers next to living madmen, and I heard this voice in my head that got clearer as they got closer. It was whispery, and felt like worms crawling through my brain. Don’t know what it was saying, but I got out of there right quick. I never want to hear that voice again. –Biohazard)

Oddly enough, Saeder-Krupp saved the city’s collective ass. A few minutes after the cops went down, they had three APC’s full of commandos with magical support scrambled, putting down the mob with heavy weaponry. They also pulled in a few choppers, that stayed back and launched missiles from a distance. After the place was clear, the commandos set up some kind of weird fence made of rubber tubing around the affected zone. Then they got out of there, before the national guard could arrive.

No one knows exactly what went down with the city, but Lofwyr himself came into town to speak with the governor and some rightfully concerned CAS generals. After a day of this, they announced that the Tulane Containment Zone would remain off-limits until further notice, and that any interference or vandalism to the rubber tubing around the affected area would be a shooting offence. The city detailed a NOPS detachment to patrol around the zone, and they patrol around there to this day.

>>>>>(The Zone isn’t actually too huge, so be aware that unless you’re good, you’ll be seen or otherwise detected. And for the NOPS, this is a serious matter. They won’t take bribes on this matter, and they’ll probably shoot you if you try to get across the fence. –Crow)

>>>>>(I ended up with some business near there, and saw some idiot try to cut his way through the tubing. This white powder spilled out, and I managed to get a drone in to scoop up a sample while he was shot up by the cops for his trouble. Ran it through a chemical analyzer, and all it was, was salt. Just sea salt, that’s all. –Ironhorse)

Needless to say, all this business cast a pall over the already-devastated Garden District. This finished what four Hurricanes couldn’t, and the people with money moved out of there as fast as they could. Nowadays, only the desperate live here. Some people swear that madness infects the surrounding area, and they might not be wrong. No commercial flights enter the airspace over the containment zone, no cars drive through, and no one, no one gets in legally.

>>>>>(Speaking of legal matters, Saeder-Krupp ended up getting the hell sued out of them for their handling of the Zone. The families of the students and police who were caught in there and gunned down by the Corp commandos hit Lofwyr with as many lawsuits as they could muster… Some speculate that the other local megas got in on the action too, by providing hotshot lawyers and PR blitzes. This might actually be the reason that Saeder-Krupp pulled out of the city, ironic though it is. –The Chromed Accountant)

>>>>>(Ironic, or justified? If the wyrm knew how to stop the spread of the madness, why didn’t he say anything before it happened? And how did SK get to the scene so quickly? Too many coincidences. This was obviously an experiment of the dragon’s that went awry. –Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(No. In this case, he was acting in good faith. There are always warnings, but they are not always accurate and people will not heed them until the very worst happens. Without his action, more would have died. It would have been stopped eventually, but not without great loss. –The Orange Queen)

>>>>>(Like I’d trust a word you say, you scaly bitch. –Dragonslayer)

Inside the salt barrier, I am informed that the area around Tulane has experienced a phenomenon known as a mana surge. Magic here is higher than the level of most of the rest of the world… To the degree where spells and rituals are much easier for a skilled magician to perform. Of course, the downside to this, is that bad things happen to magicians who cast spells in here. Hell, bad things happen to just about ANYONE who comes over the fence.

I’ve heard stories from runners who have been inside for one reason or the other, and they seem contradictory and nonsensical in cases. The ones who stay in here the shortest seem to have the best chance of coming out unscathed, but if you get too deep in, or actually enter one of the main buildings, odds are you won’t come out again.

>>>>>(Damn few people will chase you through here. I’ve found that if you use a cycle, you can bounce in and out and lose all but the bravest pursuers. –Speed Demon)

Oh, and traveling through here in the astral is bad, very bad. The surge of magic supposedly hits you like a rush, and it becomes harder to leave, the more you explore.

Don’t go here unless you have to, absolutely HAVE to. If you MUST, or if you’re one of those damned curious types, bring the heaviest guns and magic you’ve got, and make the best preparations you can.

And don’t get cocky. The second-best mage I ever knew died screaming and clawing his face, a short few minutes after I hauled him back over the rubber barrier. He kept saying one phrase over and over; “It has worms for eyes!”

>>>>>(Could it be? Heh. This will be trouble if it has time to build up, and manages to escape. Too bad I won’t be down there for some time, someone else will have to get this one. –The Laughing Man)

IN CONCLUSION

The Big Easy is a hell of a town… There’s no place like it on Earth, and you really need to see it at least once before you die. The shadow business is hot, and even if the money’s not always great, you can find ANYTHING here, if you’re willing to be persistent and pay the price. Just know what you’re up against, and be ready to change plans at the drop of a grenade. The situation is always fluid, and you’d best party hard, for every day could be your last.

Lassez le bon temps roulez, Chummers! This is Fodor, over and out.


	3. Las Vegas

Big lights, big city, big business, big money... No surprise it adds up to long shadows! Long and profitable shadow work for anyone who's not afraid to get their hands dirty... Don't be fooled by the artificial gleam and gaudiness of the Strip, because there's plenty of unmarked graves out in the desert full of nameless bodies who gambled and lost it all.

Welcome to Las Vegas, baby. Try the buffet, play some slots, just know when to fold when things go bad...

>>>>>(Oh yeah. This is MY town. –Greed)

>>>>>(Some folks might disagree with you, Paleface… --Wasayo)

>>>>>(Okay, gonna address this here before it gets ugly. Regardless of the past, and who kicked what color of people out of the territory, Las Vegas is open to residents of all skin colors once more. Anyone who wants to start yelling about political correctness or ancestral debts or how [COLOR]-folk screwed your ancestors can go take it up on Hammerblog. This guide’s for everyone. It tells it like it is, for the most part. Don’t start drek or you will be booted. I am the mod, I have the hammer. Capische? --Fastjack)

HARD 8 HISTORY

So, you've seen the films. You've seen Ocean's 20, Fear and Loathing and Pride and Prejudice in Las Vegas, and all the other little dramas. They've painted a picture of ultimate commercialism, of man-made landmarks, and a place where money flows and morning never comes, where inebriated tourists party each night away.

It was like that back in the 20th century. And it's a little like that now. But in between, there’s been a LOT of water under the bridge. Including a phase where the city almost died. That phase wasn't long ago as it goes, and a little history lesson might save you some trouble down the road... Particularly if you want to stay longer than a week or so.

>>>>>(It’s easy to be a tourist in Vegas. It’s easy to MAKE people think you’re a tourist in Vegas. Not a bad spot to lie low for a while, as long as your money holds out. Being a resident’s a little more difficult.. –Johnny Walker)

THE BIRTH OF A NATION

Rewind about 50+ years, to 2018. The US government has sued for peace with the newly declared Native American Nations. 

>>>>>(COMMENT DELETED. –Banned)

>>>>>(I WARNED you all. –Fastjack)

A formal treaty is signed in Denver, and the map is redrawn. The old dream of Manifest Destiny is lost, and the government of the United States of America is weakened forevermore. 

>>>>>(Without taking sides, it really was the end of the dream. The US fell as a superpower, completing a long slide that had begun with the rise of the megacorps. They tried different things to get back to where they were, but nothing was ever the same again. –Keynesian Kid)

>>>>>(You sound sad. Hadn’t figured you for a “patriot”. –Smiling Bandit.HA.HA.HA)

>>>>>(Oh, I’m not sad. Just a little maudlin. Broke my father’s heart when the west pulled away. Still, it worked out better than anyone could have thought at the time. –Keynesian Kid) 

Among the territory ceded to the tribes, is a large diamond section covering most of Nevada and Utah. Dedicated to the Ute Nation, it's mostly a large expanse of desert, mountains, and scrubland. Still, it's got several major cities within it, and a decent amount of industry. Though it'll be hard, the people of the newly formed Ute Nation look forward to proving themselves in the days ahead. Now that the oppressive, anglo-ruled government is out of the picture, the tribes will set a new standard for harmony and tolerance, and bring a new level of spiritual enlightenment to the eager ears waiting to recieve ancient wisdom.

>>>>>(Now you’re just laying it on thick. –Smiling Bear)

Two days after the Signing of the Treaty of Denver, the collected Council for the Native American Nations issues its first decree. All current inhabitants of NAN territory without documented native american heritage have 30 days to pack up and get out. 

Some nations go along with this. Others refuse. The Ute Nation upholds it gleefully, and its military forces provide “encouragement” to move people out early.

>>>>>(Yeah, I remember that. Arson, assault, vandalism, confiscation of assets… Encouragement. Yeah, what a fun little word. –Desert Fox)

>>>>>(That was only in some parts, and it was extremists doing the worst of it. Most of the big cities, things were a lot more civil. –Pinto)

>>>>>(Yeah. Because the anglos outnumbered the tribals in the big cities. Bullies back down when they don’t have numbers. –Double Jeopardy)

The impact that this has upon Las Vegas, now on the Southern end of Ute territory, is staggering.

INDIAN CASINOS

Vegas is a city that depends on tourism, plain and simple. The mayor and other representatives had tried to make that very clear to the Council of Elders, but were turned away and scorned at every step. The formal announcement of ejection for entire demographics... That was almost the last nail in the coffin.

>>>>>(There had been a lot of incidents in Vegas during the Indian Wars. Carbombs, protests, even a few viral weapon scares. Tourism was low to begin with by the time the treaty was signed, and a lot of businesses had one foot in the red. Not a fabulous time for Sin City… --TheMan)

Many of the casinos were privately owned at that time, or owned by smaller corps, partnerships, small syndicates, or other flexible business types. When hit with an announcement so detrimental to their business, they saw only losses and bankruptcy ahead. One by one, they started folding, winding down operations, and liquidating assets.

Almost overnight, the net worth of Vegas dropped like a rock. Reservations were being canceled left and right. Tourism, already slowed by the Indian War, fell like a cement-overshoed goodfella into Lake Mead.

>>>>>(Didn’t the Ute elders expect this? --Pistons)

>>>>>(Not as much as they should have. Remember, they’d been fighting a war for years, their attention had been elsewhere. Revolutionaries don’t usually make good economists. –Picador)

THIS made the Council of Elders sit up and take notice. They'd counted on Vegas being a financial lynchpin for the nation. They hadn't figured on such a negative reaction so soon... An emergency session was called, and they issued a clarification on the newly-issued ejection law. It was long-winded and full of clauses, but the basic gist of it follows;

Tourists were okay. Ute nation LOVES tourists! You just couldn't live in the Ute Nation unless you had some Native American (Or Latino) ancestry. 

>>>>>(Give us your money and get out, paleface. Damn, what a glorious PR victory. –MadeMan)

It was too little too late. With Vegas hotels losing tourist booking left and right, and casinos gearing down their attractions and closing, and local businesses starting slow death spirals, it looked to be the defining crisis of the Ute Nation. This could make or break the spirit of its people. And in the end, they chose an ironic, troubled path: They took the land from its owners. 

>>>>>(COMMENT DELETED –Banned)

>>>>>(COMMENT DELETED –Banned)

>>>>>(COMMENT SERIOUSLY DELETED –Banned for Life)

>>>>>(I can keep doing this all day. Lose the attitudes and stop the flames. You gain nothing from stirring up drek here, and lose a good resource when the hammer falls. --Fastjack)

>>>>>(Whoa. Came in late, what’d I miss? --Daisy)

>>>>>(Unprofessional attitudes. Nothing much. Just follow the rules and step lightly, this can’t be good for FJ’s blood pressure. –Slamm-O!)

The Ute government declared eminent domain, and seized most of the city. They froze assets and auctioned them off to businessmen and organizations with members who were qualified to reside in the country, for pennies on the dollar. It was a legal farce, and the displaced owners started up a storm of lawsuits that lasted for decades! The Corporate Court became involved at several points, and it got quite ugly in the long run.

>>>>>(In the beginning the CCC was reluctant to push the NAN states, for obvious reasons. As time went on and magic became more mainstream, they started to back up the lawsuits, and Ute ended up devoting a fair amount of assets to defending their decisions. This, and many other factors contributed to their eventual collapse. –Keynesian Kid)

But for the time being, it was enough. The casinos started reopening, the hotels managed to hang on just long enough, and the tourists slowly started coming back.

This went on for a time, but Vegas never quite reached the peak of its former glory. Many of the organizations who had purchased businesses in Vegas turned out to be fronts for organized crime syndicates. The Ute Nation never quite got over its initial racism, which made for ugly incidents and bad press that slowed tourism. And a lot of the experience and expertise that HAD built Vegas into a top-notch attraction had gone out the door when they kicked out all the anglos, and set relatively new people into roles that they'd never expected to fill. (This type of phenomenon was called Brain Drain, and Ute was a textbook example.)

>>>>>(Huh? What? Sayin’ that Amerinds aren’t smart enough to do an Anglo’s job? What the frack?!?!?! --Sioux See)

>>>>(No, nononononono. See, Brain Drain is when the smart, experienced people walk out the door, leaving behind smart, but inexperienced people to pick up the pieces. No matter how smart they are, there’s still a learning curve involved. Don’t get me wrong, good people and worthless people alike picked up the reins on the casinos and the city management. But most of them had been selling crafts, or aiding the guerillas, or BEEN guerillas. Maybe one in five had a college degree. Maybe one in 50 had a master’s. All but a very few had no experience at all doing casino work. They did the best they could, but… --Wasayo)

At the end of the day, the Elders got most of their wish. Vegas WAS the financial lynchpin of Ute, but it just wasn't enough. And due to assorted other troubles, unforeseen expenses, and diplomatic failure, the Ute nation started a downward spiral in the 50's that ended with a near-crash in the 60's. 

In the end, for various reasons too great to go into here, the nation dissolved.

Fortunately, total disaster was averted by the help of Ute's southeastern neighbor.

>>>>>(This is debateable. –Hunting Wolf.)

"WHITE" KNIGHTS

While Ute had paid the price many times over for its exclusionary policies, their neighbor, the Pueblo Corporate Council (PCC from here on,) had reaped the benefits of relatively open borders, and a nondiscriminatory immigration policy. Combined with an eagerness to play with the megacorps and a shared-stock structure, PCC had spent most of the last few decades gaining wealth and influence. 

In time, their prosperity started driving the price of land skyward. Flush with wealth but lacking in space, they looked at the ailing Ute nation… Which had plenty of space but little prosperity.

Seeing an opportunity to be the white knight to save their neighbor, they opened discussions with the Ute Nation about acquiring land from the financially ailing country.

Long discussions followed, and things got steadily worse for Ute. Finally, a few years after the Matrix Crash 2.0, the Ute Nation bowed to the inevitable, and turned their land, and their allegiance unreservedly to the PCC. Better a friendly transition, than an invasion or coup de’tat. In 2167 the last documents were finalized, and the “keys” handed over.

>>>>>(Make no mistake, it would’ve come to an invasion if Ute had dragged their feet. PCC wanted new borders, and the conservative party had jumped on the expansionist train. There were talks about hitting Aztlan… Sheer saber-rattling, but the board had to do something quick, or the Neocons woulda started taking it seriously. At least Ute got a good deal out of it. –Hunting Wolf)

The PCC’s been in charge ever since, and that’s been nothing but good for Las Vegas! The glittering city in the desert is finally starting to rise up once more!

>>>>>(Good for Vegas, maybe, not so good for the 70% of people who lived here before the handoff. Since the coming of PCC, a lot of the locals have been feeling marginalized… With good reason. –Wasayo)

One of the first acts that the PCC’s taken is to privatize the city once more, thus settling the old specters of the decades-long lawsuits by the original landowners. They opened up the city in another auction… This one open to anyone who cared to register a bid. The original owners weren’t entirely left out in the cold… They were given credits applicable only to the auction, in the value of the legal costs (plus interest!) that they’d ensued throughout their pursuit of justice. The megacorps and investment groups still had an edge, but the credits equalized things a little more than expected. In the end, most of the strip casinos went to megacorps, but the rest of the city was fairly evenly parceled out. 

A lot of shadow business went down during the auction, but at the end of the day Vegas was mostly under new management by rich stakeholders with a vested interest in seeing their investments recouped. PR campaigns were launched, borders were reopened, travel fares were lowered, infrastructure was renewed, and now millions of tourists flock to Vegas every year.

>>>>>(Vegas needed a jumpstart of fresh money, to revitalize itself. The megas were the only ones who could do it on the scale required. And sure enough, they couldn’t resist the lure of the city’s image… –Snopes)

>>>>>(Still left a lot of people screwed over. Amerinds kicked off their land in a NAN state? Why’d we even fight? --Wasayo)

>>>>>(To be fair, the second auction steered clear of residential neighborhoods, and key public places. It mostly focused on the strip, the industrial areas, and big chunks of the commercial zoned land. –Able Baker Charlie)

>>>>>(Yeah, everywhere there were jobs, businesses, and the potential for money. Please. Might as well have given us blankets and beads while they were at it. –Wasayo)

>>>>>(It’s done, it’s settled, and it got the lawsuits off Ute’s arse. And the megacorporations would’ve come in anyway… At least the auction guaranteed some operating capital for the city. –Wire Cat)

 

CULTURE SHOCK

Like an old-style coin, Vegas has two faces. The first face is big, flashy, and rich… Humility has no place with this face! If you got it, flaunt it. Live big, tip big, gamble, and indulge. You might be an accountant or shoe salesmen at home, but this is VEGAS, BABY! While you’re here, you’re a star! Rent a fancy car! Rent a room for a private high-stakes game! Rent company for a few hours! 

>>>>>(Vegas is like an adult theme park. Oh, not like adult as in naughty, though there’s plenty of that. The stories I could tell… But no, it’s adult as in all the attractions are aimed toward people with jobs, and money, and years behind them. If you’re too young, a lot of the kitsch may not appeal. Still, you’ll be able to find SOMETHING or someone to do. –Lust)

The second face is the one that actually gets things done. Once outside of the strip you see it more… The city’s like any other, it has slums and bad spots, and most of the folks who actually live here and aren’t stinking rich tend to disdain ostentious displays, and focus on working hard and getting things done. 

The suburbs are also a bit of a counterpoint to the strip… With a couple of exceptions, the farther out you go the more depressed it gets. Not much out there in the desert to support a sizable tribal life, and industry in the area’s light. Out here it’s best to pack a longarm and wear heavy armor… You never know when a quad-gang is gonna come over a ridge and mistake you for easy pickings.

>>>>>(Quad gangs, huh? They a regular problem? --Pistons)

>>>>>(Regular enough. Ever since commercial traffic picked up, it’s gotten a lot more profitable to be a bandit. Lots of little empty town remnants off the main roads, lots of mountains and hills to use as staging areas. On the upside, they don’t usually go after stuff that looks like slim pickings, and they don’t get too close to the city. –Daisy)

So depending on where you go, be ready to change your attitude, your look, and your clips. Flexibility is the key to Vegas, and a few minutes of inattention can cost you your ante.

Vegas is in the middle of a desert, with all that entails. The days are hot, and the nights are cold… Usually at least 20-30 degrees less than the day temperatures. Humidity’s low… Though in the middle of the city, it’s higher than you’d think due to all the moisture, smog, and pavement. Still, all in all it’s a dry heat.

It’s probably the most cosmopolitan city in the NAN… It expects, craves, and thrives off of tourists. All metatypes, skin colors, and lifestyles are tolerated here. No one really cares if you’re an orc or troll or elf or human or whatever, they’re too busy either having fun or trying to pay the bills. Mind you, there’s still a few holdouts on the outskirts or out in the ‘burbs that see things a little differently. Best not to go too far out of town if you’re a paleface, some of the native tribes STILL hold a grudge.

>>>>>(Don’t get me wrong, you’re not likely to get shot on sight or anything. But you won’t get a friendly reception, and you’ll be a prime target for harassment until you leave. –Hunting Wolf)

The biggest truism about Vegas is that you get what you pay for. The richer you are and the more money you throw around, the more bang you get for your buck. 

Also, as a warning… Parts of Vegas, including the strip, use heavy doses of Augmented Reality (AR). While ensuring a truly dazzling display at all hours, this can mean overload for folks who don’t have experience with virtualscapes on this level. It’s especially bad if you’re driving… Even some traffic signs are AR only, so you don’t even have the ability to turn off your HUD and default to eyes. Honestly, unless you’re a good driver, Gridguide is the best way to maneuver a car through the city. Or forget a car entirely and stick to taking the tour buses, or monorail.

>>>>>(It’s fun to play with the AR here. As long as you stick to subtle changes, the techs who are supposed to be monitoring it can’t keep up, and may not notice. Drove a guilty corp exec to the point of panicking by “haunting” him with his murdered wife’s “specter”. The bastard confessed before the team he hired could eliminate the loose ends, and all the evidence. –Netcat)

>>>>>(That was you! I lost a 10K payout on that run! Thanks a lot. EDIT: Though I have to admit, after what we found out he DID have it coming… --Spiral)

>>>>>(Yeah, sorry. But at least you got the downpayment, huh? Easy money. –Netcat)

Oh, and as a side note, those little AR slot machines are everywhere. Even bathroom stalls! Yes, you can play the one armed bandit while you take a leak. Odds are usually bad on any of them, save for the ones in casinos, but sometimes you get lucky.

>>>>>(Don’t try to hack them. They look ritzy, but they’re usually connected to a central server with good security. The return’s usually not worth the risk. –Hard 8)

DAY-TO-DAY LIFE

If you actually LIVE in Vegas, your perception is probably quite different from the usual tourist’s experience. The fact is that Vegas’ attractions are designed for those with limited time to visit… They don’t take into account holding the interest of folks who can come see them every day.

The average Vegas resident lives comfortably, by NAN standards. They’re likely to have at least an apartment, and a job in the city. There’s a lot of work to be done, and the turnover rate is high on the lower end of the scale. 

Owning land is difficult… The city itself is mostly owned by private interests who fight tooth and nail to keep their footholds. Once you get outside there’s not much out there but desert and mountains, and not much in the way of infrastructure once you get off the roads. The land gets cheaper, but what’s the point? Building a house and commissioning infrastructure out to it actually increases the overall cost.

>>>>>(Also, the desert will reject you if it finds you unsuitable. You and your works will vanish, never to be found again. –Painted Walker)

>>>>>(So I’ll get wards on my winter house. Thanks, chief. –Kane)

Food is a little pricy. Due to the desert terrain, there’s damn little of it grown locally. The other NAN states supply some of it, but Aztechnology subsidiaries are the biggest supplier for the area. Without them, things would get a lot tighter for the average resident.

As per the normal southwestern style, neighborhoods tend to be spread out and sprawling. As such, most households own a car or bike or two, and there are regular bus stops throughout the area. A monorail services much of the downtown and strip area, with stops in Meadville and the edge of Henderson. Also, private helicopter services are available for anyone who can afford a 100 nuyen a flight.

>>>>>(The choppers will only land at places with helipads, or in suitably clear areas. Sometimes a credstick can persuade the pilots to land elsewhere, as long as it’s reasonably safe… --Turbo Bunny)

The matrix is good quality throughout most of the city. It received a major upgrade when the PCC took over, and the casinos compete with one another on a daily basis with dazzling displays, awe-inspiring virtualscapes, and automated services. Security is TIGHT around the strip, and looser downtown. Still, when in doubt settle in for a long-term hack, rather than a short-term snatch and grab. Less chance of detection and countermeasures.

As far as consumer goods go, electronics are cheap in Vegas. A lot of promotional ventures, trade shows, and business concerns use the city to get on the radar. Hell, it still hosts the Consumer Electronic Show every year!

>>>>>(Ah, good old CES. Gotta admit it’s a lot more interesting now that the runner scene’s as developed as it is. Lot of shadow business when it’s in town, and fallout from shadow business. Though it was fun for different reasons, back in the day… --Fastjack)

>>>>>(Showing your age, FJ. Want a cup of FiberWider? J --Netcat)

>>>>>(Quiet, whippersnapper. And get off my lawn! KA-CHINK! --Fastjack)

So it’s not too hard to get ahold of a good commlink, some flashy AR programs, or even a useful drone or two. And in the event that you’re looking for something with a less-than-legit purpose, or even a combat application, there’s a few specialists out there who are good at “finding” just the model you need.

The drug of choice out here is Better-Than-Life chips, or BTL’s. These are easy to obtain as well, with “calhots” shipped daily from Los Angeles, and harder varieties available to anyone with a few connections.

>>>>>(Calhots, for those who live under rocks, are sensesim chips with somewhat higher levels of immersion than most nations legally allow. California’s always been looser on this than other places, so trade’s booming and has been for years. I recommend them if you’re gettin’ bored of the regular chips… Not as damaging as BTL’s, but definitely a bigger rush. –Greed)

Non-milspec, non-SWAT armor is legal within Vegas. Pistols are only legal if you’ve got an appropriate concealed carry license, and they HAVE to be carried concealed when not in use. They don’t like it when people panic the tourists. Longarms are NOT legal in the city proper, and will get you detained, as will automatic weapons. Out in the desert it’s a different story, no one cares if you’re hauling around a rifle or shotgun or even an assault rifle. Explosives are not legal in any part of Vegas, and response from the cops is quick. If you start blowing things up, have a fast getaway planned.

>>>>>(As long as you’ve got a legal-seeming car or bike, you can usually stash contraband in the trunk without fear. Puebsec is too thinly stretched for regular roving scans. –Hard 8)

>>>>>(The rules change if you go into the Strip. The roads are fine, but most of the parking garages and lots have roving scans, mainly looking for explosives. They’ve had issues in the past. –Turbo Bunny)

As a side note to the above paragraph, you can obtain nearly any kind of gun, explosives, or armor in Las Vegas. You just have to know who to talk to. Just be careful when carrying them, avoid police and security while packing, and only use them when necessary.

As far as demographics go, it’s across the board. There’s a sizeable amount of Native American and Latino folks, but the transition of control from Ute to PCC has opened up a lot of doors, and a flood of immigrants have poured into the city to grab up the numerous jobs. This has met with mixed reactions from the long-term Ute residents, and there have been some ugly incidents… But Puebsec cracks down on such things HARD. Still, expect to meet with rudeness now and then if your skin is too pale.

On the positive side, Vegas is a melting pot! There’s plenty of orks and trolls who come here to escape prejudice from other spots, and elves, dwarves, and human types work side by side with them with only a few instances of friction. Many immigrants are refugees from Aztlan, or travelers from other Native American Nations. Others are from farther away, and quite a few are hiding out from things they don’t like to discuss.

Metahumans of all sizes and shapes can be found here, and just about anyone will be tolerated so long as they don’t cause trouble. 

>>>>>(People are still gonna keep an eye on you if you’re an orc or a troll. You’re less likely to eat a rock or a fist than some places, but racism’s still here. The more things change… --Pistons)

You can even find odder things here and there, such as the occasional enclave of shapeshifters out in small desert towns, or the occasional non-metahuman sapient tourist. A few of the shows also employ exotic talents… Cirque De Soleil is famous for this, though they’re far from the only ones who do so.

>>>>>(They got a pixie clan in from Avignon for their Dusklight show. Decent lot, even if they only speak French. –Tinytank)

It’s also worth remembering that the PCC was the first nation to offer SINs and legal recognition of sentience to Artificial Intelligences. Though that move has drawn a lot of flak from their rivals, it’s also opened up a lot of gainful employment for virtual entities in the electronic playground that is the Strip. And made things a little more hazardous for hackers, occasionally.

>>>>>(A few of the casinos have AI’s running matrix security. Doesn’t make things impossible, mind you, just riskier. Bottom line… If things start getting weird in the Matrix, consider jacking out and relocating. –Netcat)

 

HOTSPOTS AND NOTSPOTS

The Sprawl of Las Vegas has six main areas. These correspond roughly to districts, although one of them, the Strip, is barely a neighborhood in comparison to the others. Still, like a collapsed star, it exerts a gravitic pull that affects everything around it. It’s also the most iconic part of the city… So it gets a few paragraphs all to itself.

The Strip is what most people think of when they think Vegas. It’s four miles along Las Vegas Boulevard, and incorporates some of the highest priced real estate on the continent. Casinos the size of palaces rise above the concrete, asphalt, and sand, flashing AR that costs millions to develop and maintain, and full of games of chance, unique performance shows, and hotel rooms for all budgets. It’s entirely manmade, and damn, it’s a sight you need to see at least once in your life.

Make no mistake, the Strip is designed for one thing and one thing only… Separating people from their money. It is very good at its job, and those who try living here in the long-term find themselves going broke in short order. Nuyen that would pay for a good sized apartment downtown will barely get you a closet in the Strip. Also, squatting here is next to impossible. It’s doable, if you’re good, to keep mobile and find less traveled places to rest, and trash bins to scavenge. Even then you’re going to get caught and escorted out now and again by casino security… Unless you have a very good friend on security staff who can let you into service tunnels, or storage rooms, or other out of the way places, this is not a good place to live if you’re broke.

>>>>>(There aren’t that many out of the way places in the strip, and most of them are claimed, or have security that’s a pain in the hoop to deal with. Bottom line? Squat somewhere else. –MrMotel)

The Strip has good security, but not infallible. The problem is VOLUME. The main places don’t have checkpoints or scanners… They’re designed for throughput, and to get people quickly in and out of the casinos and attractions. Cameras aren’t so effective here, due to the large crowds that come through here daily at all times of the year. Most of the Knight Errant cops that police this area walk around in plainclothes suits, keeping an eye on things and running random scans on people. As long as you’re not drawing too much attention to yourself, you can probably smuggle weapons, drugs, or other nasty things to places they shouldn’t be.

A final note on the Strip… At almost any location within it, you should assume that there are tourists, employees, or security present. Someone’s always going to be around, no matter the hour. Expect to be watched if you start doing interesting things, and be careful you don’t end up filmed and on VTube.

Surrounding and supporting the strip is Downtown Vegas. Downtown’s where the middle class of Vegas lives, and where the non-tourist parts of the city are kept. The University of Las Vegas and the Mccarren International Airport are both downtown, as is the monorail hub that has lines throughout the city. A lot of people don’t know that Downtown has more casinos than the strip… The ones out here are simply smaller, and not as flashy. The exception is Fremont street, which is a gaudy mini-strip all of its own. Downtown is fairly peaceful, and police response time is good… Not as fast as the strip, but if you start shooting up the place, expect Puebsec to come calling within minutes. A middle class lifestyle here in downtown will get you a two-bedroom apartment suite, and the rich who choose to invest in a dwelling here can easily get a small mansion out back away from the hustle and bustle of the strip, but close enough to the city center that they can send Jeeves out for Stuffer Shack runs when they get tired of imported caviar. It’s a lot easier to live on the streets in Downtown, so long as you don’t mind getting run in for vagrancy every couple of weeks. Still, the cops are easy going about it and so long as you don’t frighten the occasional wandering tourist, you’ll get off easy.

>>>>>(The casino action’s just as good in the right parts of Downtown, if you’re a hardcore gambler. Easier to get into serious card games, too. A lot of high rollers host small games in Downtown for good players, or people they want to do business with. Worth considering if you want to make friends and influence people… --Double Blind)

Meadville is to the East of Downtown. Its primary feature is Lake Mead, and the Hoover dam on the southern edge of the district. There’s a good amount of industry here, but the main draw are the private estates, and the corporate retreats near the lake. Most people who live out here are pretty well off. Maybe not stinking rich, but definitely affluent. The monorail goes out to a few of the bigger hotel resorts, but some of them are only accessible to gold pass holders or higher. (More on passes below.) Private security tends to be the rule out in Meadville. Response time will vary depending on who owns the turf you’re on. It’s hard to squat out here but not impossible… There’s a few empty factories out this way. The downsides are doublefold, though. These complexes are often gang-ridden and off by themselves… Unless you own a vehicle, you’ll be doing a lot of walking to the city and back, and if you’re not paid up on your protection money then the gangs will probably use you as target practice.

>>>>>(A lot of the gangs out this way are Amerind. They might shoot at passing anglos if they’re bored, but relax, they don’t go near the wealthier areas out here. –Wasayo)

Henderson is a sleepy little town to the south of Meadville. It’s got that Southwestern feel down to the shotgun-pellet-pitted stopsigns, and the grubby truckstop diners. It’s a slow place, notable only for the amount of goods shipped through it to Vegas proper, and the fact that a lot of Strip and Downtown employees who can’t afford in-city housing live out here and catch the bus or the monorail north on a daily basis. The police don’t get out here too often… Usually it take ten minutes or more for a cruiser to respond to a call. Crime’s a little bad out here, mainly muggings and gunrunning. But every once in a while the cops will bust a Hypermeth lab, or break up an organlegging ring. There’s a good amount of corruption under Henderson’s surface…

>>>>>(This is like towns in the Southwest used to be. Slow, lazy, and uncaring. The locals turn a blind eye to what you’re doing so long as you keep it quiet and you’re not harming anyone who matters. –Wrath)

And for those who have little other recourse, Summerlin is the slum of choice. It’s just east of the strip… Once a collection of “village” style housing developments aimed at the upper middle class, Summerlin was emptied nearly completely when the Ute Nation took over. It’s played host to a lot of squatters over the decades, and it’s always the last part of the city to receive infrastructure updates or consideration for civil services. A huge amount of illegal immigrants hid here during Ute’s administration, and that hasn’t changed much during the PCC’s reign. Maybe once a day a Puebsec Cruiser will come through, looking for obvious lawbreakers… But on the whole, don’t expect a fast response if you call the cops from Summerlin. Usually takes at least an hour, or more for anyone to care enough to show up. Only the poor live here, and crime is high. Make friends with a gang if you want a shot at surviving, and even then travel armed and armored.

Ironically enough, quite a few Summerlin residents hold down lousy jobs supporting the casinos. A lot of janitors, odd jobs handymen, and cleaners reside on the eastern edge of Summerlin.

>>>>>(If you make friends here, you can get a lot of good gossip on the casinos, even the occasional back door in, or stolen buffet food. Be prepared to spend a little nuyen though… Friendship isn’t always free, and the folks here always need a leg up. –Wirecat)

The last district worth considering in Vegas is the least discussed. It’s called the Glowzone, and sane people generally don’t go there. The Glowzone consists of the land once used by the United States to test nuclear weapons. Though most were underground detonations, the land’s pretty much tainted for the next few centuries, as is the groundwater, and the vegetation and animals upon it. The only folks that live out here are hardcore hermits, those too poor to afford Summerlin, and ghouls. Worse things prowl the night out here, and you’d be a fool to go too far into the center of the Glowzone. Still, some business takes place out here, and there are a few settlements and strongholds out this way, so it’s worthy of consideration. Needless to say, the cops don’t come out here without a DAMN good reason. Infrastructure is pathetic, mainly dirt roads and hand-dug wells. If you have to travel out this way keep an eye out for survivalist camps… Fenced off trailer parks with silver bullet shells lined up in circles, usually. They’re probably the friendliest and safest folks out here, though that’s not saying much.

>>>>>(Go far enough north through the Glowzone and you’ll hit Area 51, an old supersecret US facility. SOMEONE’S still keeping watch over it, but they don’t watch so hard on the Glowzone border. –IBLeave)

>>>>>(Been a rash of strange lights in the Glowzone skies, lately. Had chalked it down to elementals, but now that you mention it they’re all in the northern part of the zone. Hmm… I wonder what they’re doing in there, and what it’s worth on the market… --Envy)

>>>>>(Some things should not be woken. –Man of Many Names)

TRAVELLING

If you want to move around the city, a car or bike is a solid investment. Things are just too far apart for walking, and the hot days usually make that task unpleasant. Mind the traffic, though… It’s worst down in the strip, and Downtown’s only marginally better. The other districts are fairly light, though. 

Still, if you don’t want to mess with owning a vehicle, there are ways around it. Cabs and Buses service most parts of Vegas, and helicopter taxi services are obtainable for one or two-way trips out of town. And of course, there’s always the monorail.

The monorail makes stops throughout the city and most of the districts. If you’re a resident of the PCC, you automatically have a bronze pass on your commlink that allows you to use the main monorail lines. These stop in four locations… Meadville, Downtown at the airport, the Strip (Near the Dragon’s Lair), and north Henderson. If you’re a little wealthier, (about middle class,) then you have a silver pass that allows about ten or twelve more locations scattered throughout the four districts. Those who live a high lifestyle have a gold pass, that mainly opens up a few high-roller locations in the Strip and Meadville, and the truly disgustingly rich have a platinum pass, that opens up the most exclusive stops and guarantees private cars, and exclusive boarding lanes.

>>>>>(There are private clubs and casino access stops directly to high-roller floors and rooms that require platinum passes to access. Well, either that or an awesome hacker. –Gates)

>>>>>(Even if you’re a solid hacker, make sure you dress the part and have a high-class SIN. Just because you’ve hacked the monorail doesn’t mean that there isn’t security at your stop. –Netcat)

Bear in mind that every monorail station has MAD scanners, and all but the gold and platinum passholders are subjected to scans looking for explosives, firearms, and other illegal toys. The monorails also have cameras installed in all but the private platinum-pass cars. You WILL be watched during your trip.

If you aren’t legally renting or don’t own a residence in Vegas, you won’t have a monorail pass. You can still use the bronze and silver stops, but you’ll have to pay tourist prices. (2-5 nuyen a trip, typically.)

For those looking to travel into Vegas, the border checkpoints on the PCC sides nearest Vegas are relatively light. You’re better off coming from the north, though… Tensions are a little high on the side nearest Aztlan, and this probably won’t change any time soon. The Mccarren International Airport is also a major hub, with suborbital capability. It will also accept private flights, though be prepared to pay through the nose if you go this route. Be VERY careful if piloting an independent craft around Vegas airspace. Nellis air force base is a major PCC military post, and they WILL shoot you down if you start doing funny things in their sky.

>>>>>(Ah, those guys are slow, and their flak is army surplus. As long as you don’t stick around, they’re not hard to outrun. –Turbo Bunny)

>>>>>(Not everyone’s got a custom flier and decades of experience behind the control yoke like you have, dear. –Hunting Wolf)

>>>>>(Not my fault. J --Turbo Bunny)

DOCTOR!

Docwagon is the primary care provider within Vegas, though there are a few PCC-funded smaller hospitals and independent physicians throughout the various districts. They offer discounts to PCC residents, but charge tourists fullbore. Make sure to have a SIN handy if you’re visiting a non-Docwagon facility! They may refuse treatment if you’re not a legal resident, or report you to the police. Docwagon won’t care unless you’re a known wanted fugitive, but they’ll charge you big money for treatment.

If you’d prefer not to make up lies about the bullet holes in your butt, AND save some nuyen, a good Street doc is usually the way to go. There are several in the Downtown area, and in Henderson and Summerlin as well. Asking around in any bar might get you directions, just be in mind that the quality varies immensely. Puebsec tends to overlook all but the worst street docs, so you’re probably safe from SWAT teams while the operation’s going down. Just make sure to bring friends along… The temptation of free kidneys can be a hard one to overcome for some of the more unscrupulous unlicensed practioners out there.

>>>>>(There’s the usual rumors of Tamanous organlegging trade among the street clinics, but nothing solid’s ever been turned up. I don’t think the ghouls have gotten their foot in the door, here. –Car52)

>>>>>(The Comanche Mob had a lock on this for too long. Now with LA in the same zone there’s a few shipments from the ports, but not much Tamanous activity in Vegas itself. Makes it hard for a girl to get a bite to eat sometimes. –Hannibelle)

CRIME AND PUNISHMENT

The PCC’s laws are a rarity among the north American nations… They’re minimalist, and most of them have strong routes in common sense. Only felonies will get you jailed or executed, anything lesser will earn you a little holding cell time or cost you shares of PCC stock. Mind you, this can be a way of exiling a hardcore offender… Without stock, a person can’t legally reside in the PCC.

Still, don’t think that light laws with stock fines are a good reason to go on a rampage. There’s a lot of grief that can come your way, depending on what you do and who’s policing the turf you’re on when you do it.

PUEBSEC - THE MAN IN BLACK AND TAN

Pueblo Security Services is the PCC’s national police force. As such, they’re charged with keeping the peace and making sure all residents behave in a lawful manner. This is sometimes easier said than done… Especially with the addition of Ute territory to their regular jurisdiction. Even now, four years after the merger, Puebsec is still struggling to fill a manpower shortage that strains their budget and personnel. This means that response time isn’t all that good, and that their equipment is usually average… They’re typically only armed with pistols and wearing armored vests, with maybe a shotgun or two if they’re expecting trouble. Most of the time they’ll use tasers and gel rounds, unless you’re firing back.

As such, most Puebsec cops are peacekeepers first, and enforcers second. They usually don’t have the backup or resources to take a hardline approach. They are usually a lot more easygoing and relaxed than typical cops in other places, and less likely to beat you up without a good reason. Some of them are also bribeable, though you have to be careful here… The ones that aren’t will likely get pissed off and arrest you on the spot, no matter what you’re offering.

Also, keep in mind that most of the Puebsec officers are native American or latino. You’re probably going to have a slightly better experience with them if you’ve got a similar ancestry.

While they may be easygoing, this goes out the window if cops end up dying. They call in the SWAT teams, break out the international contacts, and go hardcore 24/7 to hunt down copkillers and KILL the hell out of them. If you kill a Puebsec cop, lie low, get out of town, or change your face and do it quick. They do NOT tolerate that drek.

Puebsec polices most of Vegas, with the exception of the Strip and certain parts of Meadville. They don’t go onto Nellis AFB or into the Glowzone… If you end trying to evade police pursuit, you could do far worse than driving through one of these places, outside of their jurisdiction.

>>>>>(Most Puebsec cops are actually pretty good folks, doing their jobs as best they can. They’re remarkably free of racism, too. –Car52)

>>>>>(What the article doesn’t mention, is that Puebsec’s got one of the highest magic to mundane ratios on the continent. Every cruiser goes out with a spirit guarding it in the astral, and watching what goes down. Magical attacks on the cops are often met with counterspelling and the occasional adept who can flip out and take you down if you’re not careful. Better not to start anything with them unless you’re really prepared. –Sloth)

KNIGHTS (ERRANT) IN HIGH CASTLES

You know them, you love them, they’re Damien Knight’s boys in blue. Well, figuratively speaking, of course. When the second auction was going through, Ares did a lot of backroom wheeling and dealing. They ended up bidding on only a single, Downtown property… And avoided all of the Strip hotspots entirely. 

No one was really surprised when the other shoe dropped. Ares had brokered a sweet deal, staying out of the bidding in exchange for five year contracts with all casino owners. Knight Errant provides security throughout all of the Strip. This means that regardless of where you go on the Strip, they’ll be there to nab you if you break the law. This is a HUGE deal, and it’s worked out well for both the casino owners and Knight Errant. It’s worked out so well that they’ve landed a few private contracts for Meadville business and estate security.

>>>>>(This is actually a pretty good deal for the corps. Sure, it gives Ares an in to their facilities… But the casinos aren’t hiding any huge secrets anyway. And it guarantees that Knight Errant can pursue criminals or, well, us, from one casino to the other without worrying about extraterritoriality --Wirecat)

>>>>>(Not hiding any huge secrets? Ha. You’re adorable. –Clockwork)

However, securing one of the largest tourist hotspots in the world is easier said than done. The sheer size of the crowds present in the strip is a sizeable problem, one that they fight on a daily basis. The current solution is to disperse plainclothes officers throughout public places, with portable, innocuous scanner setups. The idea is that they should observe suspicious characters and perform random scans on them. This doesn’t always work out so well. It’s constant vigilance and high stress, and the burnout rate among personnel is huge. Most end up rotating out or moving up to desk jobs after the first year.

Also, since they’re constantly in crowd situations, officers usually lightly armored and are not permitted to pack anything besides nonlethal weapons. Tasers are the most common, followed by pistols with stick and shock rounds. Still, don’t underestimate the Knights! In the face of serious opposition, they can call in heavy backup, including sniper support capable of shooting you through walls.

Don’t try to bribe the Knight Errant officers while they’re on duty. Even if they were inclined to take a bribe, which the ones stationed here usually are NOT, they are being recorded and quite aware of the fact. The best way to avoid trouble with the Knights is to avoid contact with them entirely, or have a friend in the force. 

If you get into trouble with them, leave the Strip as quickly as possible. They won’t follow you outside. They’ll notify Puebsec, but they can’t take any legit action off of their jurisdiction.

If you get caught, it’s not entirely hopeless. They usually contact the casino owners and work out an appropriate punishment for your crime. Depending on what you were doing and who you were hurting, this can range from a slap on the wrist to execution and dumping in the desert. It usually takes at least a couple of hours to decide your fate, too, and complete the paperwork… So an enterprising team can try to rescue you, if need be. Mind you, this is rarely an easy task…

>>>>>(It’s not always worthwhile to plan a rescue. Some of the Mega Corps are happy to deal with captured runners, and will let them walk for information or guarantees of services rendered later. Others… Well, you don’t want to know what Aztechnology does with its captives. –Sloth)

TALKIN' BOUT MY CORPORATION!

Where to begin?

Well, technically, the PCC itself is a corporation. Each resident is given a share of stock at birth, and can purchase more. The more shares you own, the more votes you can register for elections and levies, and the like. It’s on a diminishing scale, though, so the uber-rich can’t dominate the process through sheer mass of votes.

For all that the PCC follows a corporate model, it’s still a government. With a few minor exceptions, it sticks to providing services that benefit the majority of its people, and lets other corporations handle most of the free market. It funds Puebsec and Puebmil, and works with the other corporations in its borders to try and make sure capitalism keeps working out well for all concerned.

It’s a noble idea… That sadly falls short in a few key areas. While it’s efficient by most government standards, it doesn’t quite have the resources to play with the big boys. The megacorps can and do run rings around it, using loopholes and sheer momentum of money to slant things in their favor. Still, by and large, it only comes to a head when the PCC and a megacorps are fundamentally opposed on a matter. The PCC tries to be quite reasonable in most cases, and is good at reaching compromises.

Currently, there are seven megacorps that are divvying up Vegas between them. There are numerous small, locally owned corps, but most of them are being absorbed or eclipsed by the big players.

Horizon is the biggest corporation. It made no secret of its acquisition of a major strip casino, now relaunched as Planet Bollywood. Horizon’s VIVA VEGAS PR campaign was the first and most effective in getting tourist traffic back up to the standards required by the Strip, and as such they’ve been able to reap a huge profit from corps employing them to put together PR, marketing, and other related services. Horizon’s movies branch also shoots a lot of simflicks out of Vegas, and new releases are often aired here. Rumor has it they’re trying to develop a second Hollywood out here.

NeoNET certainly thinks so! They’ve started developing their own studios, and entering the fray with their new DUST DEVILS line of western retro scifi flicks. They’ve got an advantage with the best electronics and programming on the strip, something that Horizon can only look upon with envy. Odds are good that if you’re downloading a program from the Vegas matrix, it’s a NeoNET-sponsored app. A NeoNET subsidiary controls the Bellagio, and it has featured in a few of their movies.

Aztechnology, despite many clashes with the PCC, enjoys a substantial amount of influence in Vegas due to the fact that they’ve got most of the primary food contracts for the city. They’ve been trying to get ahold of construction contracts as well, to literally cement their foothold, but so far they’ve been meeting fierce opposition. They’ve had to settle for subcontractor roles, shipping in stone and metals to the local industry. Aztechnology’s pride and joy on the strip is the black glass pyramid now called the Obsidian Club.

Saeder-Krupp is the construction giant that Aztechology is trying to overthrow. While most of the corps concentrated on the strip, Lofwyr’s goons managed to get prime industrial property east of the city. Now the dragon runs most of the factories out that way, and maintains the Hoover Dam, selling power to the city and reaping major profits. Business has been so good that they’ve bought out the famous Monte Carlo casino, though the previous owner seems to have taken the forced buyout personally…

Meanwhile, EVO is using Las Vegas as a testing ground for many of its metahuman designed products. Specializing in overhauls for hotels, they redesign rooms to bring them up to troll-spec or down to dwarf spec, sell ergonomic furnishings, and quietly turn a small profit. They didn’t fare so well on the property auction, and their Caribbean Dreams casino has been ailing in the shadow of better-funded businesses all around it.

Wuxing, meanwhile, has invested heavily in the airport and many of the long-haul truck drone hubs. Their Los Angeles based import business now reaches Las Vegas, and they export many Native crafts, telesma, and other items of interest. While small at the moment, their growing hold on transportation means that unless something changes they’ll soon be in a position to exert leverage upon the other Megacorps in the area. They maintain the Mirage, and the luxurious gardens behind it.

>>>>>(As usual, Wuxing’s trying to mess with the feng shui of the area to change things to their benefit. Rumor is that they’re having difficulty, with all the artificial terrain and structures around. This strikes me as too random a town to control. –Ma’fan)

Shiawase, meanwhile, has been making inroads on the matter of food. Specializing in higher-end, organic cuisine, they’ve been targeting aspects of the market that Aztechnology was neglecting. This has generated conflict with the big A, and the distraction has allowed them to quietly snap up local goods businesses, such as clothing stores, hardware suppliers, and other sundries. Shiawase has a token presence in Bally’s casino, though it’s several corporate layers down and they don’t interfere much with the day-to-day operation.

Since we’re so often on the subject of big-name casinos, it’s worth noting the few on the Strip that have escaped megacorp purchase… Though nowhere near the level of the big boys, they’ve got a substantial amount of pull in town. They’re about equal to A rank corporations when dealing with local matters.

The Dragon’s Lair casino is owned by Akriba, one of the youngest western dragons known to exist. Akriba, first introduced as a guest on Dunkelzahn’s “Wyrm Talk” show, made her fortune through careful investments, and her fame as an actress. One of the first dragons to ever appear in a simsense movie, she’s been careful to do just enough to keep the public eye ever since. 

>>>>>(That would be ME! Hello, shadowrunners. Yes, it’s a dragon using the net. Fear me! J --Akriba)

>>>>>(The… Hell…? --Pistons)

The Dragon’s Lair is a smallish casino and hotel when compared to the others, and most consider it a little corny, with its medieval theme and castle-like architecture. The big draw of the place is the possibility of sighting Akriba either in her human OR scaled form. Don’t expect a face to face meeting unless you’re important, though. Or unless it’d give her good PR. 

>>>>>(Smallish? Bah, it’s comfy. You should come down and hang. I promise I won’t bite. Much. J J J --Akriba)

>>>>>(Oh my god. A dragon valley girl. –Netcat)

>>>>>(Desert girl. J J J J J J --Akriba)

>>>>>(Yeah. Uh-huh. You just… Well, somewhere there’s a thousand nerds screaming in anguish, and selling their Dunkelzahn fan club memberships. Dear god, never thought I’d see a ditzy dragon… --Snopes)

>>>>>(It’s an act. Don’t buy it. –Dragonslayer)

>>>>>(You’re all so kawayi! Come say hi sometime, I’ll comp you a drink and give you an autograph! J J J --Akriba)

>>>>>(Ditzy or not, she either hacked onto the site or had someone do it for her. Like all the rest of you did. She followed the rules, so that’s a minimum level of competence. Remember rule #3, chummers. Never Deal with a Dragon. –Fastjack)

Tecumseh’s Palace is large, gaudy, and a tribute to the first generation reservation casinos that used to be a feature throughout old America. All the shows and decor are related to Native American history and culture, and unless you’re into that it can be a little boring. Still, the scale on most things that it does is huge by default, so it’s hard to dislike entirely.

It’s owned by an investment group made up primarily of Ute Nation holdouts, that pooled their resources to secure this landmark. Though gaudy, it’s got a reputation for being Native American friendly and a lot of former Ute residents enjoy using it as a hangout. Mind you, you won’t get turned away if you’re a paleface, here… You just won’t get as many comps as everyone else, and the dealers will be a little more cutthroat.

Carnivale Carnivale is built around a New Orleans theme, where every night is Mardi Gras. Or what a bunch of desert dwelling high rollers think Mardi Gras looks like, anyway. It’s built to cater to a more adult crowd, and the shows get pretty raunchy. Rumor is that it’s a front for the Verontese mafia, though this has never been confirmed. What IS confirmed, is that the owner or owners are reclusive and difficult to track. They’ve quite obviously prepared a lot of misdirection aimed at keeping their names hidden.

There are also many small corporations in and throughout Vegas, but the recent addition of the megacorps into the mix has them running silent. More and more get absorbed by the big players, and the ones that don’t tend to die out, unable to compete with the vast resources in play…

A MAFIA TOWN

Vegas started life as a mafia town, and to some degree organized crime’s always had a foothold in the city. There’s been a lot of back and forth between the groups, but for the most part, things were stable. The Comanche mob and the Verontese mafia had divided the city up between them, and sure, there were a few incidents, but they rarely got big enough that the civvies noticed.

All this changed once Ute integrated into the PCC. First the megacorps bought the big casinos right out from under the syndicate owners! Then the Koshari came to town, and things got ugly once again…

The Comanche mob took the worst of it. They had a few connections in other Native American Nations to draw upon, but the Koshari had been planning this move for quite some time and wasted none of it farting around. Their once lucrative drug trade was the hardest hit, and once their pipelines to the south and west were cut off, they had little to fall back on.

The Verontese mafia, long stuck with the less profitable businesses, such as chopshops, armsrunning, and escorts, decided to cut their losses. After a few skirmishes with the Koshari, they requested and got a truce. Now the two syndicates are warily dividing up the town’s vice business between them, freezing the Comanches out at every turn and eyeing each other for the inevitable betrayal.

The Koshari are playing a long-term game, and gods know where their boss, an Amerind orc named Ayawamat Chua, is taking it. He’s impossible to read and a canny boss, and unless something changes he’s going to ensure that the Koshari comes out of this with all the marbles.

Things are in a calm at the minute, but Puebsec is arming up and preparing for the inevitable storm. Sooner or later things will break and spill, and the odds are good that the collateral damage will make the newsfeeds…

>>>>>(Who’s running the money laundering in Vegas? --Daisy)

>>>>>(You’re kidding, right? That’s too big a business for any of the syndicates to stay out of. Everyone with a presence in town is doing laundering of some sort, the casinos are just set up too damn perfectly for it. Even got a few out of towners doing nothing but laundering. The established players turn a blind eye, as long as the outsiders pay their rent and don’t touch anything else. –Greed)

>>>>>(The Black Lotus Seoulpa ring tried to go outside the line a few months back, expand into Organlegging. The Comanche, Koshari, and mafia put aside their differences and came down on them HARD, even taking a road trip to burn out a few LA Lotus strongholds. You don’t cross the line. –Pride)

 

GANGS OF VEGAS

Like any other sprawl, a myriad of gangs infest the districts of Vegas. The poorer the neighborhood, the more likely someone’s strutting around it with a jacket and a sneer and a gun they fire sideways. Those types of gangers are small fry, and don’t require much mention in this guide.

However, the bigger gangs are worth a quick study. Though they’re not on the level of the syndicates, (with the possible exception of the Hell’s Angels,) these guys are armed, found throughout the city, and have plenty of warm bodies to call up in the event that you piss them off.

SUU TAVICI: That’s Ute for One Sun, and this aggressive gang is strictly for Native American types only. These guys are hardliners who feel that the PCC should get the hell off of Ute land, and they aren’t afraid to resort to force to show their feelings. To get into One Sun, you have to beat the hell out of an Anglo (barehanded) and either kill him or leave him out in the desert.

Though this gang gets some sympathy from the older residents in the area, their rhetoric about keeping Ute blood and lands “Pure”, tends to draw disgust from folks who study a little history. They also run drugs, burn down anglo businesses and homes, and extort protection money from businesses on their turf regardless of the skin color of the residents. Make no mistake, these guys are trouble. Their colors are gold and brown.

>>>>>(Think of these guys like Humanis for skin colors, and you’ve got the gist of it. I smile every time I cap one of these disgraces to their fathers. –Hunting Wolf)

>>>>>(You take pride in killing your kinfolk, Wolf? --Wasayo)

>>>>>(A waste of air is a waste of air, no matter his skin. –Hunting Wolf)

>>>>>(And that’s one to grow on! --Slamm-O!)

HELL’S ANGELS: This ancient go-gang was one of the first go-gangs ever to exist, and in some ways it runs a lot more like a low-key syndicate than a gang. In other ways it’s entirely a gang, with initiation rites, colors, professions of brotherhood, and low-end crime. 

The big difference between Hell’s Angels and other gangers, is that the Angels tend to be older. They have young members, but the Angels are actually pretty stable in the long-term, and a successful member can not only survive but thrive with this group. They’re also pretty tolerant of most metatypes.

At any rate, the Angels are harder to piss off than other gangs, but have a MUCH longer memory. Going to war with them is going to WAR with them, make no mistake. Never diss an Angel’s ride, never call one a coward, and never squeal to the cops. For that matter, don’t BE a cop, they have no use for authority in any way, shape or form. Oh, and don’t try to infiltrate them under false pretenses. They have a ton of customs, terms, and even handshakes that outsiders usually muff. If you’re lucky they’ll beat you up and throw you out the bar window. If you’re unlucky they’ll bury you in the desert up to your neck and pour honey on your head.

>>>>>(On the other hand, if you want to join legitimately, there are some good bennies. Just be aware that it’s still a little sexist. If you’re a woman, you gotta be one of the boys, and you gotta be GOOD. As in out-driving, out-drinking, out-shooting, out-swearing, and out-testosteroning the others. Worth it, IMO. –Gluttony)

The local Angels tend to be in the hypermeth and guns business, and mainly move it through Vegas to points east and west. The colors of the Hells Angels are black leather jackets with a winged skull symbol on the back.

THE KINGS: Only in Vegas would this weird gang exist. Only in Vegas would this bunch not only exist, but thrive. The Kings are a literal cult of personality, dedicated to the memory of some long-dead 20th century rock star. They wear clothes that he favored, they affect his accent, and those who can afford it even get surgery to make themselves appear more like him. 

Needless to say, this gang is open to men only. Though, oddly enough, they have representatives of every metatype among their ranks.

The Kings mainly hang out on the strip and Downtown. They forsake the protection business entirely, so the locals tend to be more accepting of them than other gangs. Still, this doesn’t make them good guys… They’re the biggest street-level drug dealers in Vegas, and they aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty to protect that niche. BTLs are their main stock in trade, though they also provide Aztlan novacoke and other hard drugs to their higher end clientele.

>>>>>(The main hangout is an converted bar, a former old bunker called the Burning Love on the northern edge of Summerlin. They hunker down there, and play old music 24/7. Don’t go there unless you’ve got business, though, or have a friend introducing you. –Hard 8)

>>>>>(Is it a hunk’a Bunker Burning Love? --Fastjack)

>>>>>(………………………….Ouch…………………. –Hard 8) 

>>>>>(Ain’t nothin’ but a hound dog, Hard 8. Barkin’ all the time. –Fastjack)

>>>>>(GEEZER ALERT! --Netcat)

Their colors are… Well, rhinestones are usually involved. They tend to wear variations on a few different outfits, all once worn by their idol. It sounds more confusing than it is. Trust me, once you’ve seen a properly-attired King, you’ll be able to recognize any of them on sight.

LOS ESCARCHOS: This gang is made up of outcasts, psychopaths, and antisocial berks who would like nothing better than to grab you, harvest your organs, and sell the remnants as ground meat to Glowzone ghouls. Their name means “The Roaches” in Spanish, and they live down to it with gusto. 

They stay clear of the civilized areas and hide in the outskirts, occasionally venturing out to smash and grab, or have a night of “fun” on the town. Every other gang in Vegas hates and/or fears them, and whenever they’re sighted it’s instant war. They dabble in organlegging, kidnapping, hypermeth, and fencing stolen goods, and they are rarely subtle in anything else they do. 

The colors of Los Escarchos are brown and green. They usually wear gas masks or heavy rebreathers, and they’ve almost always got low-end cyberware or magic. 

>>>>>(Like every other insect-named gang on the continent, there’s rumors that these boys are ridden by bug spirits. –Pistons)

>>>>>(Don’t know if they’re bug spirits, but SOMETHING’s going on with them. Got some holes in their souls that I can’t explain. Could be caused by the tainted nature of the Glowzone, could be something else. Either way it’s bad. –Painted Walker)

 

VIRTUAL VEGAS

With the amount of electronics, AR, and automated systems pervading the Strip and Downtown, Vegas is a hacker’s playground! That is, of course, as long as you remember three simple rules.

Rule 1: DON’T frak with the money: Most AR (and hardwired) gambling machines are run from the same server, one that runs the machines for the entire casino, or a partition of the main server. They WILL have security. It WILL be tight. Don’t expect to come to Vegas and hack the slot machines to jackpot, because they WILL catch you. You have been warned.

Rule 2: Be damn sure you’re good before throwing down with an AI: Ever since the PCC started recognizing artificial intelligences as sentient entities and allowing them SINs, more and more posthuman intelligences have been downloading themselves into the Vegas grid, and taking up jobs dealing with their specialties. Such as Matrix Security… Even a minor AI is a match for a newbie hacker. The best AI’s are entirely out of the league of even a good hacker. Make sure you know what weight class you’re up against, if you find an unidentifiable program out on a secure node…

>>>>>(Information is lifeblood to many artificial souls. Direct opposition is often inefficient. Offering useful data could precipitate an exchange of services. –Icarus)

>>>>>(Huh? --Daisy)

>>>>>(He’s saying that even AI’s can be bribed. Hm, might be a good idea to save some paydata for this type of situation… --Netcat)

Rule 3: Distractions are easy, fatalities are hard: The more lethal the result of your hack, the more investigation you’re going to draw and the more failsafes and layers you’ll have to circumvent. On the other hand, simple processes get hacked all the time in Vegas. Reprogramming the Bellagio’s fountains to hose down a group of tourists is a lot simpler and easier to get away with than running a tour bus into a group of tourists. It’ll also draw less investigation, and you won’t have to cover your tracks quite as much as you would after doing something something that results in death, or large-scale property damage, or both.

As with any rules, there will be times when you need to break them. When you do, make sure your programs are up to date, you’re working through a few redirection points so you don’t get traced, and you’ve got some armed friends as backup in case the worst comes to pass. When in doubt or up against the toughest cracks, take hours on each job if you can… Vegas is ill-equipped to deal with patience and determination, and you can use that to your advantage!

SMOKE, MIRRORS, AND MYSTICISM

There are two types of magic prevalent in Las Vegas… Show magic, and Native American shamanism. Show magic tends to be hermetic, hired mages to produce special effects, call up tame spirits, and amaze onlookers. It’s flashy, gaudy, and minor. Illusion grimoires are easy to come by in this town, for obvious reasons. Show magic also covers therapeutic magic, as employees of high paid spas, Docwagon, and private trainers cast spells to invigorate, heal, and make the rich healthier.

Shamanism is an entirely different deal. You might find a little of it on the strip, but rarely in a show or slaving away in a massage parlor. The totems are generally too unpredictable for that… Instead, most shamans of note within the city guide and advise their tribes, or act as seers, healers, and advisors to a select few. Many of them get into the talismonger business, harvesting telesma of the desert, and the mystical locations nearby.

Speaking of mystical locations, my friends in the trade have informed me that there are two major elemental nodes relatively close to Vegas. The Grand Canyon isn’t far to the northeast, and is strongly aspected to Earth. The Valley of Fire state park is just a bit further south… No points for guessing which element it supports. Plants, properly harvested stones and sand, and some of the native wildlife from these locations can provide “oomph” to rituals, and make a nice base for focus crafters. In recent times, however, telesma poachers have gotten so bad that some of the local Amerind folks willing to put up with tribal life now live on these sites full time, patrolling to keep the environmental damage to a minimum. Still, there’s a lot of ground to cover and never enough eyes to keep a perfect watch going.

I’ve also been informed that the entire Mojave itself is a magical place. What this means and how exactly it works is beyond me. Just be advised that between its few, lonely roads and minimal habitation it is a big empty place full of mysteries and should not be treated casually. If you’re going off the roads, you could be taking your life in your hands.

>>>>>(The desert takes care of its own. –Man of Many Names)

One more site deserves to be mentioned… While most of the astral space around Vegas is clean and free of major hazard, the area known as the Glowzone is not. It is a mana warp, and it hinders any magical effects brought to bear within its boundaries. It’s also home to wild toxic spirits made of radiation… Yes, it’s as bad as it sounds. If you see a soft, pale pulsing light out on the sands here, get away as fast as possible and once you’re safe get to a street doc. By the time it’s visible, you’ll have already taken a hefty dose.

>>>>>(These things take a lot of punishment. --Wrath)

>>>>>(Thank Ghu most cancer’s treatable nowadays. –Wirecat)

BRIGHT LIGHTS, DEEP SHADOWS

Vegas is full of shadow business. Between the casinos trying to one up each other, the Megacorps sabotaging each other at every turn, and the syndicates struggling to grab the full pot away from the others… Yeah, there’s a lot of work for deniable assets.

It’s also got a fairly short attention span. Aside from a few big issues, if you piss off the wrong people you can usually lie low for a bit until things blow over. Or rest assured that former opponents will let things slide when they need your brand of expertise. 

As long as you don’t get a reputation for screwing up or betraying your employer, or being a murderous douche, you can be assured that someone will come with work for you and your team sooner or later.

That said, don’t plan on keeping what you’ve done previously secret for very long. There are a LOT of cameras in Vegas, and the desert outside of it has many eyes. The rumor mill never stops turning, either, and there’s always someone looking for an angle, looking to get ahead. 

Also, there are a few players who hold grudges, so watch your step. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best, and roll the dice!


End file.
